PS I Love You
by De Weasley
Summary: Você foi minha vida, Lily e eu, apenas mais um capítulo na sua. Você terá mais. Muito mais. Eu te prometo."
1. Chapter 1

N/A: nd aqui é meu. Tudo os personagens são de J.K Rowling e o roteiro é inteiramente do filme, P.S. I Love You...

Espero que gostem...

**P.S. I Love You**

_Trailer_

"_- E se for só isso, James? E se nossas vidas se limitarem a isso?"_

"_- Tem que ter planejamento! – a ruiva continuava, enquanto arrumava a cama para dormir. – Porque tenho sempre que ser a adulta da casa, e não o maroto que vive cantando por aí? _

_- Porque sempre que você canta a vizinhança reclama e os cachorros começam a latir... – retrucou James, esquivando-se do travesseiro lançado por Lílian."_

"_- Eu te amo tanto... – repetia incansavelmente, enquanto deixava-se abraçar por braços fortes"._

"_- Não vai durar._

_- Eu não vou a lugar algum."_

Mas as coisas mudam...

"_- ... A vida de James Potter pode ter acabado, mas ele vive para sempre em nossos corações – com um sorriso carinhoso, encarou Lílian nos olhos."_

"_- Será que posso ficar trancada no meu apartamento até ficar velha?"_

E se as pessoas que amamos...

"_- O que é isso? – perguntou com o objeto em sua mão, entendo cada vez menos._

_- Olá querida... surpresa... – o coração disparou. Reconheceria aquela voz mesmo se houvesse passado cem anos"._

Nunca partirem de verdade?

"_- Eu tenho um plano. Escrevi cartas para você. Elas chegarão das mais variadas formas possíveis. Então deverá fazer o que eu disser, ok?"_

"_- Você ainda está aqui, não está? – sussurrou no meio da noite, cobrindo-se até o pescoço, sentindo-se ser abraçada como a tempo não era. – Eu posso senti-lo aqui._

_- Estou bem aqui, querida"._

Ele deu a ela o presente...

"_- Por meio desta, eu a liberto..."_

"_- James planejou uma viagem para a Irlanda..."_

de uma vida sem ele.

"_- ... E faça com que meu amor se divirta"._

"_-... Quero que a leve para pescar"._

"_-... Faça uma loucura... saia e comemore seu aniversário essa noite!_

_- Adorei isso"._

"_- Você é solteiro?_

_- Sim._

_- Você é Gay?_

_- Não._

_- Você trabalha?_

_- Não._

_Alice virou-lhe as costas e saiu sem dizer mais nada. Ainda não era aquele o homem da sua vida"._

"_- Veja, não posso me preocupar com você lembrando de mim. A vida muda, e não volta mais. E agora ela mudou de novo. Pra você e pra mim..."_

"_Podia senti-lo ali. Aquele lugar que ele gostava desde criança e que só agora descobrira. Aquele muro, que era o seu forte. E nesse exato momento era como se ele estivesse abraçando-a por trás e apreciassem juntos aquela linda paisagem"._

"_- Sinto que o James está me guiando – parou de andar e sorriu para o amigo de longa data. – Acha isso bobagem, Lisa?_

"_- Eu queria ter alguém morto me dizendo o que fazer!"_

"_Delicadamente levantou-lhe o rosto pelo queixo e roçou seus lábios aos dela prazerosamente. A muito desejara fazer aquilo, e não estragaria sua chance. E com um assomo de alegria intensificou o beijo, sentindo-a retribuir"._

"_Todos a aplaudiam naquele lugar, porém via somente ele. O único ocupante daquele bar. Com aquele lindo sorriso maroto e olhos castanhos brilhando em sua direção..._

_- I'll love you till the end... – cantou, não perdendo se quer um movimento que ele fazia. Viu-o acenar em concordância"._

P.S. I Love You.

**N/A: Olá pessoal. Bom sou nova por aqui e gostaria da colaboração de vcs D**

**Essa fic é totalmente baseada no filme P.S. I Love you**

**Me avisem se gostaram ou não... se precisa de mudanças e essas coisas...**

**bjos**


	2. Uma vida pra viver

**N.A: Bom... a história começa aqui. Ela é tristinha porém muito linda. Espero realmente que gostem **

**Respondendo as rewis que recebi e amei!!**

**Thaty: esse filme é lindo msm, mas tenho algumas idéias diferentes que estou tentando encaixar!! Muito obrigada pela força... bjooo**

**Mi: Que bom que vc gostou. Para falar a verdade a idéia de fazer desse roteiro uma história do HP me vei quando vi a atriz. Ela é um pouco ruiva. Lembrei da Lily na hr. E ele é muito triste msm... bjooo**

**E agora a história...**

_Capítulo Um_

_I just want to see you when you're all alone_

_I just want to cacht you if I can_

_I just want to be there when the morning light explodes_

_And all your face irradiates, I can't explain_

_I'll Love you till the end_

Um casal andava pelas ruas londrinas. A mulher, ruiva de incríveis olhos verdes e elegantemente vestida sendo seguida por um homem de trajes sociais preto, cabelos arrepiados, olhos castanhos e um corpo perfeitamente delineado.

_I just want to tell you nothing you don't want to hear_

_All I want it's for you to say_

Chegaram no portão de uma belíssima casa branca, o qual foi aberto bruscamente pela mulher. A porta teve seu mesmo destino.

_Oh, why don't you just take where I've never been before_

_I know you want to hear me cacht my breath_

Lily subiu as escadas, ainda sem dirigir nem uma palavra ao seu marido. Este adentrou o recinto, trancou a porta e disse, do pé da escada:

- Sei que eu deveria saber querida, mas você está brava comigo? - seu sorriso maroto murchou ao não obter respostas da mulher. - Amor?

Ela olhou para trás e apenas bufou.

- Lily!

_I konow you want to hear me cacht my breath_

_I love you till the end, I'll love you till the end_

_I love you till the end, I'll love you till the end_

James subiu os degraus de dois em dois.

- Eu fiz algo, certo? - respirou. - Algo de errado, certo? Deveria saber o que eu fiz?

Ela prontamente o ignorou.

- Ou é algo que _você_ pensa que eu fiz? - virou-se para o marido estreitando os olhos perigosamente. James engoliu em seco. - Não. Não. Eu fiz. Eu fiz – suspirou. - E deve ter sido uma coisa muito feia, e eu sinto muito, meu amor – ela já chegara ao corredor que dava acesso ao seu quarto. - Lily, por favor, fale comigo – viu-a andar mais rápido. - Lily, espere! - quando a alcançou segurou-a pelos braços. - Amor?

Fez força em seu braço para que ela se virasse para ele, e olhando em seus olhos verdes disse:

- Você tem que me dizer o que foi! Ou só falará comigo quando estivermos em nosso quarto? - afirmou com a cabeça. James suspirou. - Vai me fazer dormir na banheira de novo?

A ruiva bufou e o fez sair de sua frente delicadamente. James deu um soco no ar em frustração, porém continuou seguindo a esposa que já abria a porta.

- Você sabe o que você disse – bravejou a mulher assim que acendeu a lâmpada.

- Oh não, eu não sei o que eu disse! Mas se eu disse foi sem querer!

- Nada do que diz é sem querer – ela retrucou, indo direto para sua penteadeira.

- Às vezes eu digo algo sem querer.

- Nunca se diz algo sem querer!

- Na maioria das vezes eu falo só por falar, você me conhece – foi até a mesa de centro de seu quarto e começou a ver alguns envelopes.

- O homem diz isso só por dizer e se safar, mas sempre que diz algo, sabe o que está dizendo – filosofou deixando sua bolsa na penteadeira e indo até seu closet, retirando o casado que usava, pendurando-o.

- O que eu disse? - ele jogou os envelopes de qualquer jeito e ficou parado com os braços abertos na frente da mulher.

- Você disse que quer um filho mas que eu não estou preparada! - virou inteiramente para ele. - E você disse isso para a minha mãe! É como dizer que sou lésbica!

- Bem... eu fui seu único homem – disse tranquilo enquanto retirava o terno que usava.

- Oh... - olhou-o furiosa e sentou-se em seu puf para retirar o scarpan. - Antes de conhecer você eu namorei por quatro meses o Tim Harrison!

- Ele não é mulher agora?

Lilian jogou a primeira coisa em seu alcance. Seu próprio sapato. James abaixou-se a tempo, devido aos seus anos de quadribol

- Disse à minha mãe que não quero filhos! - exclamou furiosa.

- Eu não disse! - enfureceu-se também arrancando os sapatos.

- Disse sim!

- Não disse!

- Você disse! Disse exatamente isso! - foi até as cortinas e fechou-as.

- Eu apenas disse que você queria esperar, porque não estava preparada – ela virou-se para ele.

- O que significa que não os quero agora!

- Exato!

- Obrigada! - ela fez um cara de cínica e deu-lhe as costas.

- Espere, estou confuso – suspirou. - Alguém pode me dar um parecer? - girou como se procurasse por outro alguem no quarto, as meias suspensas em suas mãos.

- Você não está confuso, você está errado! - seguiu novamente para sua penteadeira e começou a retirar seus brincos. - _"Lily não quer um filho"_. Nós tínhamos um plano James! Se lembra? Não ter um filho até estarmos bem estruturados e guardarmos 25 de nossos salários em uma poupança com juros de 6,25 ao ano, por cinco anos! - respirou. - Porque não disse _isso _à minha mãe?

_- Cada_ salário? - perguntou após uma cínica risada, retirando sua gravata. - Você começou a receber um salário regular agora Lílian!

- Não tenho culpa que meu escritório não estava pronto! - exclamou indignada. Foi até onde ele estava e enfurecida perguntou: - E porque não disse nada sobre o acordo que fez com o Sirius _sem me consultar_? - voltou para sua penteadeira. James seguiu-a dessa vez.

- Ahá! - exclamou feliz. - Agora você finalmente disse. - Sabia que estava brava por isso!

- Não é por isso! - ela virou-se e ficou de frente para ele. - Só acho que deveríamos ter esperado!

- Esperado o que? - exaltou-se e se afastou. - Aguento aquela pressão daquele ministério infernal por dois anos, Lilian, dois anos! Sirius e eu queríamos sair de lá. Sabe o quão horrível aquilo é? Queríamos ter o nosso próprio negócio, a nossa própria agencia! Você sabe que é uma carreira promissora – viu-a suspirar. - Então qual é o problema?

- E se não der certo? - começou a tirar a saia social que usava. - E se perdermos tudo o que temos? E tem mais, e sobre o que eu quero, James? Acha que quero ser corretora pra sempre? Eu me formei em arquitetura, eu gosto da arte! Você acha que gosto de ficar o dia todo mostrando apartamento para os outros? Talvez queria fazer outra coisa da minha vida para variar!

- Ok... como o que?

- Sei lá. Outras coisas – atrapalhou-se ao retirar a blusa.

- Então demita-se Lily – olhou-a irritado. - Se esse trabalho te faz chegar em casa todo dia assim, irritada. Demita-se – aproximou-se mais dela. - Você quer um filho? Providenciaremos um! - deu-lhe as costas e se retirou do quarto.

- Viu? - Perseguiu-o pela casa apenas de lingerie preta. - Odeio quando faz isso – gritou do patamar da escada e voltou para o quarto. Rapidamente viu James voltando também.

- Quando faço o que?

- Vamos ter um bebê – disse enquanto arrumava a cama. - Lálálá... se não temos tempo nem de cuidar de nós mesmos como vamos cuidar de um bebe? Tem que ter planejamento! - a ruiva continuava, enquanto arruma a cama para dormir. - Porque tenho sempre que ser a adulta da casa e não o maroto que vive cantando por aí?

- Porque sempre que você canta a vizinhança reclama e os cachorros começam a latir– retrucou James, esquivando-se do travesseiro lançado por Lílian. Suspirou. Estava apenas com uma regata branca colada ao corpo delineado. - Escute Lily, as pessoas têm filhos sem planejamento o tempo todo. E se está tão preocupada com isso, eu posso tirar o dinheiro que tenho guardado da herança e...

- Nós já discutimos isso – ela olhou-o significativamente e rumou para o banheiro. Ele sorriu maroto. _"Como é orgulhosa, Meu Merlin_". Seguiu-a. - Você quer ter um filho?

- Você quer? - devolveu a pergunta enquando penteava seus cabelos ruivos.

- Sim, eu quero.

- Viu? - jogou a escova na pia e saiu por debaixo do braço de James, que estava apoiado na porta.

- Viu o que?

- Sei o que quer dizer mesmo quando não o diz.- suspirou enquanto procurava algo para fazer com as mãos. - Disse aquilo à minha mãe porque está bravo por eu não querer filhos, porque não sou mais divertida, e não temos _sexo quente_ o bastante, porque eu vivo reclamando de tudo. É o que realmente quer dizer, não é? Porque não é honesto e diz? Diga o que pensa.

- Está bem – parou em sua frente e descansou os ombros. - Eu queria ter mais sexo quente – ela jogou-lhe outra almofada. - Ou qualquer outro tipo de sexo.

- Está dizendo que essa não é a vida que você queria, certo?

- Não é o que estou dizendo! - olhou-a ultrajado. - É o que você está dizendo?

- E se for só isso, James? E se nossas vidas se limitarem a isso?

- O que quer dizer?

- Digo que isso seja tudo. Somos um casal, um trabalhando como auror quase morrendo todos os dias, a outra sendo uma corretora quando na verdade não era isso o que queria, que podem ou não ter filhos. Fim da história.

James olhou-a magoado.

- E que outra história você queria?

- Eu não sei!

Agarrou-a rapidamente pelos braços e segurou-a fortemente.

- O que você quer, Lilian? - Perguntou bravejando. - O que? Porque eu cansei de tentar descobrir. Você quer mais dinheiro? Eu trabalho o dobro – olhou-a nos olhos intensamente. - Quer um filho ou não quer um filho? O que então? - gritou. - Eu sei o que eu quero ruiva, porque está em minhas mãos agora! E você? Você sabe o que você quer? - A mulher olhou-o sem reação. - É melhor dizer agora se eu não sou o que você quer.

- Porque? Você irá embora?

- Você quer que eu vá embora?

- Se é o que você quer não me use como desculpa!

- Vou embora se você quiser!

- Se você quer ir, então vá!

- Não me provoque! - enfureceu-se novamente.

- Se você quiser ir, é só dizer adeus!

- Que saco! - se dirigiu a porta do quarto dando longos passos.

- Não fale assim! - berrou Lílian.

- Não enche!

- Não enche você! - James bateu a porta ao passar. Lilian trancou-se no banheiro.

Um minuto.

Dois minutos.

Ela sai do banheiro dando pequenos passos. A porta abre-se novamente, e por ela entra um moreno suspirando cansado, porém sorrindo maroto.

- Fim da briga, ruiva? - ele se apoia na porta. - Posso voltar?

- Sim... - ela sussurou enquanto corria para ele, abraçando-o fortemente. - Me desculpe, James, me desculpe... - cruzou as pernas na cintura de seu marido e beijou-o ardentemente. - Eu te amo tanto... - repetia incansavelmente, enquanto deixava-se abraçar por braços fortes.

- Me desculpe, meu amor... - sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Eu disse a coisa errada à sua mãe – se beijavam, James guiando-a para a cama. - Ainda fico nervoso na presença dela. Ainda acho que depois de três anos ela não gosta de mim – beijou-a mais uma vez. - Sei que estou sendo tolo.

- Não está sendo tolo, meu amor – ele sentou-se e ela permaneceu em seu colo. Em um sussurro disse: - Ela não gosta de você.

- Sério? - olhou-a fingindo tristeza. - No fundo achei que ela gostasse.

- Não, não gosta – e como se explicasse uma coisa dificílima a uma criança de dez anos, continuou. - Eu tinha apenas 18 anos quando nos casamos – ele deu um suspiro que acreditou ser frustrado. - E você me seduziu com seu charme e com sexo, e quanto menos dinheiro se tem, menos charmoso você fica, me entende?

Ele começou a procurar algo entre suas calças.

- O que foi? - perguntou preocupada.

- Cadê?

- Cadê o que?

- Meu amigo... - Lilian rolou os olhos. - Ele estava aqui á um minuto atrás. - ela sorriu e levantou a cabeça dele em sua direção.

- Minha mãe disse que era um erro eu me casar com você, porque eu o amava demais – olharam-se nos olhos. - _"Não vai durar"_ . Ela disse – fez uma pausa. - Eu não quero cometer erros, James.

Sorriu compreensível para a esposa.

- Bom, você está na espécie errada,meu amor... seja um pato – se beijaram novamente. - Nossa união não é um erro porque ainda não temos filhos. E ela vai durar. Sabe porque eu sei? - olhou-o novamente nos olhos. - Porque toda manhã quando acordo a primeira coisa que quero ver é seu rosto – pôde vê-la abrir um sorriso iluminado. Abraçaram-se mais forte.

- É que eu vejo pessoas a minha volta fazendo o que gostam, tendo filhos e... e às vezes tenho medo que isso nunca aconteça com nós dois... - James encarou-a seriamente.

- Meu amor... isso vai acontecer, mas temos que viver nossa vida agora. Esta é a nossa vida, Lily. Você tem que parar de esperar – suas mãos subiram pelos braços brancos da esposa. - Você tem que parar de jogar sua frustração em mim, pedindo para eu ir embora. Eu não vou a lugar algum – suspirou. - Eu não seu seu pai, ruiva. - olharam-se fixamente. - Ou ainda não sabe disso?

- Você está certo – levantou-se do colo dele. - Vou pegar minhas coisas espalhadas pelo quarto, vão pensar que não gosto delas.

James suspirou cansado ao ver a mulher recolhendo seus pertences pela casa. Ficou observando-a durante todo o processo. Viu quando entrou no banheiro e quando saiu de lá com sua camisola preta. Logo em seguida fez o mesmo trajeto.

Ao sair do banheiro, apenas com o shorts do pijama, pisou em algo que o fez gemer de dor, e começar a pular no mesmo lugar.

- O que foi? - perguntou a ruiva enquanto via-o engatinhar sobre a cama.

- Pisei em alguma coisa no chão – ele reclamou, mas logo em seguida atacou o pescoço da esposa, beijando-a. Assim que acabaram, James deitou-se de frente para a ela.

- Não sei como me apaixonei por você – disse Lilian. Beijaram-se novamente. - Espere! - ela exclamou no meio do beijo. - A luz. Você foi o último a se deitar.

- O que? - ele gemeu. - Não.

- Deitou-se por último!

- Mas agora eu já estou deitado. E estou machucado também. Meu pé ainda dói – ela sorriu e levantou-se.

- Você é um pé no saco!

- Isso, boa garota – exclamou enquanto via-a apagando a luz. - Volte para cama ou começarei fazer coisas sem você! - ela riu mais ainda, e quando voltava para cama, bateu o dedo no pé na beirada da mesma.

- Ai! Merda!

- Você está bem?

- Não! Meu dedo! - ele puxou-a pelos ombros e a fez deitar-se na cama, de costas para sua barriga.

- Alguém precisa colocar um abajur nesse quarto – sorriu. - Isso é ridículo.

Ela riu com vontade quando ele deu pequenos beijinhos em seu pé.

- Vou fazer meu próximo marido fazer isso tambem!

- Vem cá – ele puxou as cobertas para cima e acomodou-a melhor. - Próximo marido! Próximo marido! Quer vir também? - beijou-a fervorosamente enquanto ela ria.

- Me desculpe se perco a cabeça às vezes... - falou no meio do beijo. - Te machuquei com as coisas que joguei em você?

- Pára de falar e me beije, Lily!

**N.A: Aí está o primeiro capítulo da fic. Se ñ gostaram, reviw com críticas é bem vinda tmb, se gostaram, não custa taaanto assim deixar uma "rewisinha"...**

**beijos e até o proximo...**


	3. Sem Você Aqui

**N/A: Olá pessoas...**

**Antes de tudo, algumas explicações... o roteiro está igual ao do filme, as únicas coisas mudadas são os personagens, certo??**

**Ahhh e estou amando as reviews... não achei que iria recebe-las assim, tão cedo, mas não parem, são ótimas!!**

**Respondendo:**

**Thaty: é tão bom estar agradando... muito obrigada pelo apoio viu?? Minha primeira review foi sua e não pretendo desapontar!! continue lendo sim!! **

**tehrth: ahhhh obrigada!! O filme realmente é triste, porém lindo!! Já até perdi as contas de quantas vezes o vi!! **

**Fezinha Evans: Nunca viu o filme?? Meu Merlin ele é lindo!! Assista vc vai adorar! E sinto de desapontar com o escorpião ou a cobra, mas não foi isso que aconteceu! E seria um fim tão xoxo pro James, não? Ele é o JAMES! E a continuação está aí... ahh aproveitando a oportunidade, adoro suas fics viu!! Só com você e Closely são as melhores!! parabéns vc tmb!!**

_Sem Você Aqui_

_Capítulo Dois_

**Inverno**

–Remus... - a Sra. Evans entrava na sala de estar com uma bandeja nas mãos. - Esqueci completamente de tirar a decoração do dia de Ação de Graças, você poderia tirá-las para mim?

–Claro Sra. Evans... onde as coloco? - Remus era um dos melhores amigos de James, consequentemente de Lily também. Megan os conheciam desde que estavam em seu sexto ano em Hogwarts.

–Megan, Remus, por favor! - e virando-se apontou para um armarinho. - Coloque-as ali dentro, depois às arrumo. E peça por favor ao Sirius para fechar as cortinas.

–Claro.

Megan pôde ver quando a porta de sua casa fora aberta pelas amigas de sua filha, Bela e Alice.

As duas, ao avistarem Sirius, se dirigiram à ele.

– Bela? - perguntou antes mesmo de virar-se para encará-la.

–Estou aqui, amor... - Sirius voltou-se para sua namorada, sorrindo pela primeira vez, e abraçando-a desesperadamente. A atmosfera no lugar não era das melhores. Bela deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso no rosto. - Viu Lily?

–Sim... - encarou-a. - Ela está péssima. Como vai, Alice?

- Eu estou bem... obrigada por perguntar - abraçou rapidamente Sirius e se dirigiu à um homem do outro lado da sala. - Você é solteiro? - perguntou inesperadamente para o homem, que sorriu.

- Sim.

- Você é gay?

- Não.

- Você trabalha?

- Não. - Alice virou-lhe as costas e saiu sem dizer mais nada. Ainda não era aquele o homem da sua vida.

Lilian entrou na sala com a cabeça rodando. Ainda custava acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Viu sua mãe olhando-a atentamente e foi-se sentar ao lado dela. Entenderam-se apenas com o olhar. Deram-se as mãos e os incríveis olhos verdes fixaram-se em um ponto onde não gostaria de olhar.

A foto de James sorria para ela lá de cima da pequena mesa. À uma semana atrás fora convocado para uma dificílima missão na Alemanha. Deveria ter voltado para casa terça-feira, mas isso não aconteceu. Com o coração na mão, ficou esperando-o todos os dias. Todos até sexta, quando Moody, seu chefe lhe deu a terrível noticia. Tinham encontrado o corpo de James em uma floresta ao norte do País. Seu mundo ruiu.

Pôde sentir as lágrimas quererem sair de seus olhos, mas ela não deixaria. Seria forte e não daria o gostinho de deixar-se chorar por aquele estúpido, que havia partido sem ela.

O celebrador adentrou o recinto vestido de preto, como todos na sala, e postou-se ao lado da foto.

–Boa noite a todos – algumas poucas pessoas responderam. - Bem, como diria James, vamos começar essa festa – pequenos sorrisos foram dados. - James Potter não queria muitas palavras. Ele preferia música. Era um jovem único. Como podem ver pela foto que ele mais gostava, tirada pelo amor da sua vida, Lily – um aperto em seu peito. As lágrimas insistiam em querer sair com mais força. - A vida de James Potter pode ter acabado, mas ele vive para sempre em nossos corações – com um sorriso carinhoso, encarou Lílian nos olhos e deu um sinal à Remus.

Com o aceno de cabeça, Remus apertou o play do rádio.

Lilian pôde ver Sirius prender o choro igualmente ela, e ser amparado por Bela. Viu-o levantar-se junto com Remus e os dois irem ao lado da foto com copos idênticos.

–Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom! - exclamaram ao mesmo tempo, virando o conteúdo do copo. Todos sorriram.

–_Seu traste, seu desgraçado, seu inútil, seu veado..._ - o celebrador começou a acompanhar a música, espantando a todos. Megan arregalou os olhos. Lily gargalhou com gosto. - _Feliz natal, seu maldito. Espero que seja nosso último. Os rapazes do coro da polícia ainda cantam "Galway Bay"..._ - não conseguia mais. Lágrimas inrromperam de seus olhos, parando silenciosamente em seu colo. Sua mãe, ainda assustada pela musica, abraçou-a pelos ombros. - _E os sinos ainda tocam anunciando o dia de natal..._

A porta abriu-se e por ela entrou uma mulher loira, de cabelos curtos e roupas exageradamente coloridas. Lisa Tompson.

Assim que avistou Lílian, foi correndo ao seu encontro, abraçando-a fortemente.

–Como é bom ver você Lily – ela exclamou ainda abraçando a amiga. - Que bom poder abraçar você.

Soltou-se dela e dirigiu-se a foto de James.

–Olá James... - pegou um copo igual ao de Remus e Sirius e brindou ao maroto da foto.

–Mas tem certeza que Lilian avisou aos pais dele? - perguntou Alice, enquanto conversava com Megan no balcão do pequeno bar.

–Eu liguei e falei com a mãe – ela suspirou. - O marido acabara de fazer outra cirurgia. Não pode viajar.

–E porque ela não veio sozinha? - perguntou indignada, com os cabelos balançando. - Quero dizer, é Irlanda e não Japão. E além do mais, era o único filho deles.

–Não me pergunte isso, querida.

–Você é a viúva mais deslumbrante que eu conheço, ruiva – ela levantou seus olhos da foto de James e pôde ver Lisa parada a sua frente com um copo nas mãos.

–Obrigada Lisa – olhou a amiga nos olhos. - Fico feliz que esteja aqui. Mas é tão longe, eu teria entendido.

–Chega de Australia – sorriu e sentou-se ao lado da amiga. - Aliás, James me escreveu. Tinha que vir.

–Ele escreveu para você?

–Sim. Alguns meses atrás. Na certa queria alguém além de você para reclamar da Tia Megan – ela sorriu. - Ele sabia que a única com poder e coragem suficiente para tira-la do pé dele era eu, ocupando-a com meus dramas.

–Querem alguma coisa? - era Remus. Lilian mostrou seu copo e ele prontamente ficou cheio.

–Lamento tanto ruiva... - disse tristemente.

–Eu sei que sim... - ela acariciou sua mão delicadamente. - Eu que sim, Remus.

–Não, não limpe querida... - Megan disse ao ver sua filha lavando a louça suja.

–Preciso ocupar minhas mãos, mamãe – suspirou. - Não aguento mais falar com tanta gente e ouvir a mesma coisa.

–Quer ficar uns dias aqui em casa, querida?

–Não – escutou o suspiro de sua mãe. - Não, mamãe... acho melhor eu ir para casa – agora ela suspirou. - Eu... eu só preciso... estar em casa.

–Bom... essa é sua casa também, sabe? Mas tudo bem... é bom retomar sua vida. É uma coisa boa.

As duas calaram-se.

Entrou em casa carregando a foto de James. Tinha que lembrar de fazer um pequeno feitiço para diminui-la depois. Depositou-a em cima da mesa, retirando em seguida seu sobretudo preto.

A casa estava exatamente como deixara. Sem sapatos jogados ou violão em cima do sofá. Pegou a foto rapidamente e subiu correndo as escadas em direção ao seu quarto.

Ao entrar, num assomo de raiva, jogou todas as coisas que estavam na mesa de centro no chão e colocou o porta retratos em cima. Ficou-o observando por algum tempo até bruscamente desfazer o coque que usava arrancar os sapatos furiosamente e jogar o vestido de qualquer jeito no chão, como nunca faria em uma situação normal.

Sentou-se em sua cama e viu seu celular jogado de qualquer jeito no criado mudo. Pegou e fez a discagem rápida dois.

Um outro celular na casa vibrou. O mesmo que ela lhe presenteara a menos de dois meses atrás.

_É o James. Realmente não sei porque não posso atender agora. Deixe seu recado aí. Obrigado._

Lílian refez a chamada.

_É o James. Realmente não sei porque não posso atender agora. Deixe seu recado aí. Obrigado._

Ela deitou-se na cama e cobriu-se por completo. Refez a discagem.

_É o James. Realmente não sei porque não posso atender agora. Deixe seu recado aí. Obrigado._

As lágrimas que tanto lutara em não derrubar, agora caiam livremente por seu rosto, tendo fim em seu travesseiro.

_É o James. Realmente não sei porque não posso atender agora. Deixe seu recado aí. Obrigado._

Acordou e a primeira coisa que fez foi descer até a cozinha e preparar duas xícaras de café. Sentia-se exausta. O telefone não parava de tocar e a secretária a estava irritando, apitando toda hora e fazendo-a escutar os recados deixados.

Depositou as duas xícaras em cima de uma cômoda em seu closet. Instantaneamente viu as roupas dele, e pô-se a observa-las, vestindo-se com um de seus ternos.

"_Lily, é a mamãe. Você está bem? Está tomando banho? Não me deixe preocupada. Me ligue"._

"_Estou preocupada, você não retorna minhas ligações Lily. Sirius também está"._

"_Eu sei que é dificil ruiva, mas não se tranque assim em casa. Faz uma semana já. Lisa manda um beijo para você. Te amamos"._

"_Lily, é a Bela. Você está bem? Toquei sua campanhia hoje mas ninguém atendeu. Não temos noticias suas. Onde você está? Ligue para alguém. Amo você"._

Lilian ignorou todos os recados, pegando as duas xícaras, depositando uma na frente da foto de James e a outra deixando com ela, e sentando-se de frente para a tv de seu quarto. Estava passando um filme de ação. "Vou fazê-lo pagar por isso. Vou, sim! O que quer que você faça posso fazer mais! Sou melhor de luta".

–Porque não posso ser igual Bette Davis? - perguntou a si mesma, ainda olhando fixamente para a tv.

Enquanto andava pelas ruas de Londres sozinha, imagens, vozes de momentos passados vinham em sua cabeça. Não prestava atenção aonde estava indo. Seus cabelos já não tinham o mesmo tom ruivo de sempre, e suas roupas tão bem cuidadas nem passadas estavam.

"_-Então demita-se Lily! Se esse trabalho te faz chegar todo dia em casa assim, irritada. Demita-se! Você quer um filho? Providenciaremos um!_

–_Viu? Odeio quando faz isso!_

–_Quando faço o que?_

–_Vamos ter um bebê! Lálala! Se não temos tempo de cuidar nem de nós mesmos, como vamos cuidar de um bebê? Tem que ter planejamento! Porque sempre tenho que ser a adulta da casa?_

Novamente estava deitada em sua cama com a tv ligada, porém cochilando. "Se você morrer, estarei livre. Se eu morrer, não importa. Se ambos morrermos, bons ventos nos levem... Vamos, bata o carro, bata o carro". O som da explosão na tv a despertou brevemente. Respirou fundo enquanto apertava o off do controle remoto.

–James, apague a luz, é sua vez – disse virando-se para o lado do marido na cama. Não havia nada ali. Intrigada levantou o tronco, respirando fundo. Uma melodia vinha por detrás da porta. Sorriu sozinha e seguiu o som da música. Assim que chegou no patamar da escada pode ver James sentado de costas para ela, cantando e tocando seu violão.

–_I just want to see you, when you're all alone. I just want to catch you if I can..._

–Pisando devagar para não assustá-lo, desceu as escadas e abraçou-o por trás do sofá enquanto ele ainda cantava para ela. Vestia apenas a sua samba canção preferida,

–_I just want to be there when the morning light explodes, on your face it radiates, I can't escape... - _pôde vê-lo sorrir maroto ao beijar-lhe a bochecha. - _I love you 'till the end..._

–Todos os irlandeses cantam? - sussurou em seu ouvido, vendo-o sorrir novamente.

–_I Love you till the end... _- beijou-lhe o pescoço. - Oh, querida, só os bem dotados.

–Eu não consigo dormir sozinha...

–Eu estou bem aqui, ruiva.

–Eu tive um pesadelo horrivel... - desabafou ainda abraçando-o.

–Não me fale – pediu sorrindo.

–James... eu não quero voltar a trabalhar – apertou-o mais. - O que devo fazer?

–Demita-se – sorriu. - Fique aqui comigo.

–Lilian soltou-o e deu a volta no sofá para poder deitar-se em seu colo.

–Eu não tenho planos, James.

–Não tem problema, meu amor. Seus planos nunca funcionam mesmo.

–Isso é verdade – disse antes de dormir profundamente.

**Três semanas mais tarde**

A casa antes impecável dos Potter agora não tinha o mesmo aspecto. Lixos eram vistos em todos os cantos da casa. A louça estava toda empilhada na pia e restos de comida caiam por ela.

_- And all because of the man that got away... No more his eager call..._

Lilian cantava com o controle remoto na mão imitando a cantora da tv. Vestia-se apenas com uma camisa branca masculina.

–_The writing's on the wall... he dreams you dreamed have all gone astray... The man that won you has gone off and undone you... that great beginning has seen that final inning... - _olhou fixamente para a foto de James e começou a cantar para ele. - _Don't know what happened... It's all a crazy game... No more that all-time thrill... for you been trhough the mill... - _afastou-se do retrato e rumou para fora do quarto, descendo as escadas._ - And never a new love will be the same... Good riddance, goodbye..._

Parou de cantar ao chegar na sala e ver que tinha uma platéia. Remus, Sirius, Bela, Lisa e sua mãe estavam parados em frente ao sofá com balões coloridos e cartazes que diziam "feliz vinte e um anos".

Para amenizar o clima, Alice pôs-se a bater palmas, fingindo que era uma bela encenação o que Lily fazia. Megan olhou-a reprovadoramente enquanto a ruiva tentava arrumar um pouco seus cabelos.

–Feliz aniversário, filha.

–Lily... - Sirius se prontificou com alguns envelopes nas mãos. - Isso estava caindo de sua caixa de correio – parou de falar e enrrugou o nariz. - Que cheiro é esse?

–Eu não esperava visitas... - ela respondeu, enquanto via sua mãe começar a juntar as louças sujas. - Mamãe, não limpe!

–Não estou limpando querida, estou organizando a sujeira.

–Tentamos ligar antes... - Lisa disse.

–Você está bêbada? - Bela perguntou, inclinando levemente a cabeça.

–Não.

–Quer ficar? - emendou Alice.

–Alice! - Megan olhou-a reprovadoradamente. Voltou-se para a filha. - O que você fez na testa? - perguntou, vendo um pequeno machucado na cabeça da ruiva.

–É apenas uma espinha mamãe.

–Não está tomando banho? - a senhora perguntou preocupada.

–Eu sempre disse que você apertava demais Lily!

–Que cheiro é esse? - Sirius perguntou novamente.

–Sou eu, está bem! - ela gritou, dando-lhe as costas.

–Calma Lily... - Bela se aproximou dela. - Não fique assim, está bem...

–Assim como?

–Como se fosse a única viúva solitária de Londres.

–Eu só... só estou exausta.

–Está fazendo dois show iguais esse por noite? - Alice perguntou irônica. Lilian olhou-a malvadamente.

–Se você quiser que vamos embora, nós iremos... - começou sua mãe.

–Mas, ruiva, você sabe que em algum momento isso vai ter que parar – completou Remus.

–Está bem... - concordou olhando o amigo loiro. - Me dê alguns minutos. Vou tomar um banho.

–Muito bem... Bela ajude-a querida, por favor – suspirou. - O resto, me ajudem a limpar esta bagunça.

–Não liguei para o escritório... - ela disse quando já tinha saído do banho, e Bela, que trabalhava com ela, cortava-lhe as unhas. - Estão bravos?

–Não. Não precisa de pressa para voltar – olhou-a sorrindo. - Até o Larry disse pra você não ter pressa. O emprego é seu.

–Isso foi gentil da parte dele.

–Mas ainda é um babaca – as duas disseram juntas.

–Acha tudo bem se eu encerrar a minha vida por aqui? - perguntou a ruiva em um tom sonhador. - Será que posso ficar trancada no meu apartamento até ficar velha? Com meu vestido de noiva...

–Que você nunca teve...

–E um pedaço do bolo do casamento...

–Que você nunca teve... - Bela respirou fundo. - É preciso ser rico para poder ficar louca, querida. Surtar não é um luxo para a classe média.

–Isso não é justo... - disse indignada,

–Não... não é.

–Lily... - Lisa apaeceu na porta. - Entregaram uma caixa de presente para você!

Já na sala, todos estavam sentados em volta da grande caixa cor-de-rosa colocada em cima da mesa. Sirius, vendo que ninguém se manifestava, abriu a tampa da caixa, deixando a mostra um enorme bolo.

_Feliz aniversário, meu amor. Com amor, James._

O sorriso que se instalara no rosto da ruiva, desapareceu instantaneamente.

–O que é isso? - olhou todos na sala. Sua mãe tinha na face uma expressão de reprovação. - Eu não entendo. E virando-se para Sirius, perguntou: - Você fez isso?

–Não – olhou nos olhos da amiga. Ela sabia que ele não mentia. - Um momento... tem alguma coisa aqui...

Na tampa da caixa, um gravador estava pregado com fitas cor-de-rosas. Sirius arrancou-o e passou-o para Lílian. Ela pegou-o tremendo.

–Sirius... - olhou-o apavorada. - O que é isso? - perguntou com o objeto em sua mão, entendendo cada vez menos.

–Lily, eu não fiz isso. Juro.

"Aperte play" dizia um bilhete colado ao gravador.

- "_Olá querida... surpresa!"_ - o coração disparou. Reconheceria aquela voz mesmo se houvesse passado cem anos. -_ "Sei que isso deve parecer um pouco mórbido, mas detesto pensar na idéia de não poder estar aí para ver você pirar por ter feito vinte e um anos"._

Lilian viu sua mãe se levantar indignada.

"_Quero morrer por não estar aí! Engraçado!_

–Não, não é engraçado! - disse sozinha, depositando o precioso objeto em cima da pequena mesa.

–_"Está bem. Não é engraçado. Você vai ficar impressionada. Tenho um plano. Dá pra acreditar? Escrevi cartas para você. Cartas que chegaram de todos os modos. Pensei em esperar até seu aniversário, porque sei que passaria algum tempo em casa. __A primeira carta chegará amanhã. Você tem que fazer tudo o que eu disser, certo? Certo?"_

–Ok.

–_"E não tente descobrir como as cartas chegam. É um plano inteligente e iria estragá-lo. Coopere comigo nessa. Porque a questão é que eu ainda não consigo dizer adeus"._

Seus olhos marejaram e recairam direto em Bela. Ela também estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

–_"Então, para começar quero que você se arrume e saia para comemorar esta noite. Saia com suas amigas. Por meio desta eu a liberto de uma festa com sua família, sobretudo com a sua mãe!"_

Megan suspirou.

–_"Hum, sua mãe está aí, não está? Merda. Desculpe-me Megan. Não é que eu não goste de você, mas ela precisa fazer algumas loucuras"._

Todos riram do comentário.

–_"Coma uma fatia do bolo! Faça uma loucura... saia e comemore seu aniversário essa noite! Alice, cuide disso!"_

–Adorei isso! - a garota se levantou protamente.

–Eu ajudo! - Lisa prontamente se voluntariou.

–_"Deixe-me sozinho com Sirius e Remus, está bem? E saiba que aonde quer que eu esteja, estou morrendo de saudades de você. Feliz aniversário. Eu te amo"._

A felicidade sentida até ali, se extinguira ao acabar da fita. Seus olhos encontraram-se com os de sua mãe. Sabia o que ela pensava.

–Ouçam! - o segurança da porta berrava. - É uma boate gay privada!

–Mas nós estamos na lista! - Alice disse pacientemente. - Meu cabeleireiro ligou e ele é gay!

–Cabeleireiro gay em Londres? Tem um monte!

–Ouça, Chrystal, não se meta com ela – Lisa ajudou. - Ele é um excelente cabeleireiro. E além do mais, ela... - apontou Lilian. - É a princesa da Finlândia. E está aqui por questões de extrema importância política!

Lilian começou a acenar como miss para os gays da fila.

–E está aqui para estender a mão amiga da Finlândia... - continuou excitada. - Aos homossexuais de toda a região da Grã-Bretanha.

Os gays da fila começaram a aplaudir as meninas. O segundo segurança abriu a corrente e deixou-as passar, sob protestos do primeiro. Lilian acenou ainda mais animada para eles.

–Ok... - dizia um homem com quem Lisa havia feito amizade. - Snaps é o nome do jogo. O nome do jogo é snaps! Prestem atenção! - estralou uma vez o dedo. - Pronta? - ela acenou com a cabeça, o loiro ao seu lado também, ele estralou o dedo mais cinco vezes. - Pegaram?

–Mariah Carrey? - um loiro ao seu lado, gritou emocionado, levantando-se.

–Sim!

–Eu não entendi! - Lisa reclamou.

–Paul? Ele morreu a quanto tempo? - Lilian escutava atentamente aos rapazes que estavam sentados ao seu redor. Já tinha bebido bastante, porém gostara de ter amigos gays.

–Uns quinze anos.

–Inacreditável – ela murmurou.

–15? Fica mais fácil?

–Não. Ainda dói muito.

–Steve era tão amável! Mas você não fique deprê – disse dando-lhe pequenas palmadinhas nas mãos.

–Você vai ficar bem querida, não se preocupe.

Remus observou todo o salão com Lisa ao seu lado. Tinha acabado de ir apanha-las na boate e estava levemente preocupado com o estado da namorada e das amigas.

–Ela não está aqui, onde deve estar? - perguntou a loira um pouco confusa pela bebida.

–Vamos procurá-la, meu amor... ou você prefere ficar sentada?

–Não, vou com você!

O primeiro armário de mantimentos que abriram, encontraram Lily encostada em um canto, com uma cara de quem não estava muito bem.

–O que você está fazendo ai, Lily?

–Tentando entender porque Deus matou meu marido – respondeu, como se tivesse esperando por aquela pergunta. Remus suspirou. Lilian estava bêbada. Junto com Lisa adentrou o cubículo.

–Porque você acha que... - começou, virando-se para a amiga.

–James morreu? - ela perguntou, também confusa.

–É.

–Eu não sei. Talvez você esteja sendo punida por alguma coisa Lily – Remus revirou os olhos. Lisa normal não era a melhor conselheira. Quem dirá bêbada.

–Mas o que eu poderia ter feito á Ele?

–Lily não escute a Lisa... ela está tão mal quanto você.

–Eu não estou mal! - as duas disseram ao mesmo tempo.

–Além do que, quero conversar com minha amiga! - exclamou a ruiva ultrajada. - Ela me entende!

–Ele deve estar te culpando por ter sido feliz demais Lily.. - continuou como se Remus não as tivesse interrompido. - Ou ser bonita demais.

–Não acredito. Nunca fui tão feliz assim, nem tão bonita.

–Mas você é sexy com as suas roupas sociais...

–Você acha amiga? - ela suspirou. - Às vezes eu me acho tão rude!

–Sabia que existe medicamente para a rudez? - informou como se fosse uma super novidade. Remus revirou os olhos. Visivelmente, as duas estavam bêbadas.

–Existem pílulas para rudez?

–Eu sei... estranho não? E pro Oriente Médio não acham solução! Como querem que eu entenda isso?

–Eu e o James fizemos sexo antes do casamento... - Remus tossiu fortemente, como querendo não estar ali naquele momento. - Isso é contra nossa religião.

–Viu só? Explica muita coisa isso! - ela olhou para baixo. - Eu também fiz sexo antes do casamento.

–Mas você ainda não casou! - ela observou tonta.

–Por isso... ou você acha que o Remus é santinho? - Lilian riu.

–Mas antes dele – Remus olhou-a atentamente, Lisa nunca havia contado aquilo a outra pessoa, se não a ele mesmo. Tudo bem que Lilian não lembraria nada no outro dia. - Antes dele namorei o Heric, lembra? - Lilian confirmou.

–Mas você nunca me disse porque terminaram!

–Pois é. Eu o peguei dormindo com o que eu considerava ser minha melhor amiga.

–Que triste isso Lisa!

–Mas minha melhor amiga na realidade era homem! - Lilian abriu a boca em espanto. - As últimas palavras dele, foi: "Se você não fosse mulher, ainda estaria com você". E eu lhe respondi: "Bom, fazer um implante no meio das minhas pernas seria o primeiro passo para isso acontecer" - ela sorriu compreensiva para a amiga. - Mas foi minha culpa, eu assumo, eu fui quem os apresentou.

–E como você conseguiu amar outro homem? - ela suspirou. - Digo, o Remus, no caso?

–Ah, tenho total confiança na sexualidade dele.

–Sem dizer mais nada, Lisa saiu do armário. Remus ao observar a amiga, viu que ela estava quase dormindo. Pegou-a no colo suspirando... se contasse aquela conversa a alguem, nunca acreditariam. Assim que os viu, Megan abriu a porta do antigo quarto da filha para que ele pudesse passar. Lisa vinha atrás apenas acompanhando e cantarolando.

–Remus deitou a amiga delicadamente na cama, enquanto Sra. Evans despia-a dos sapatos e a cobria carinhosamente.

–Obrigada Remus... - olhando para a filha carinhosamente, disse: - ela realmente te considera muito.

Remus sorriu envergonhado, saindo do quarto. Megan observou-o sair e sentiu as mãos de sua filha se fecharem na sua. Ela sorria nos sonhos.

**N/A: Bom... aí está mais um cap; Eu provavelmente vou atualizar nos fins de semana, estou em ano de vestibular, então complica um pouquinho... mas não vou abandonar, prometo!!**

**E como estou de férias é bem provavel que o proximo cap. venha esse fim de semana, ok??**

**Estou adorando as reviews e amaria receber mais!!**

**Beijosss**


	4. Ainda posso te sentir

**N/A: Olá... bom, mas um cap.**

**Thaty: Não chora não!! O james é mto fofo pra morrer né?? /**

_Capítulo Três_

Um som irritante a despertava lentamente. Bufou com impaciência e jogou o travesseiro por cima da cabeça. O som parecia atormenta-la ainda mais. Com a sensação de sua cabeça pesar dez quilos a mais que o normal, Lílian levantou-se relutante buscando a origem do barulho. Após alguns minutos de desentendimento percebeu que vinha de sua bolsa, e que provavelmente seria seu celular.

"_Eu vou esganar o ser que está me ligando essa hora da madrugada"_

Sentindo a tão incomoda dor de cabeça que se sente após um senhor porre, a ruiva sentou na cama e alcançou a bolsa nos pés da mesma, retirando de lá o pequeno aparelho.

- O que você quer? – perguntou com voz de sono e sem se importar de ser mal educada.

- Que ótimo, uma voz amiga... – Bela não parecia estar melhor que Lílian.

- O que houve ontem à noite? – perguntou quase murmurando, encostando-se na cama.

- Drops de Limão e tequila, minha amiga... – pode houve um suspiro do outro lado da linha. – Um corpo de vinte e um anos não se recupera tão rápido quanto um de vinte.

- Pare de gritar comigo... você está trabalhando?

- Não. Mas eu dei a noticia de que começaremos semana que vem. Você e eu vamos começar na segunda, certo?

- Não... – passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos, sentindo-os embaraçados. – Eu estava pensando em ficar na cama e morrer hoje...

- Bem... – Bela soltou um pequeno sorriso. – Você não pode. Tem que olhar a caixa de correio, lembra-se? Me liga depois, ok?

A dor de cabeça passou assim que as palavras da amiga fizeram efeito. Rapidamente desligou o celular, pulou da cama, colocou os sapatos e aparatou na porta de sua casa. Não se importava com o sigilo da magia para os trouxas. A única coisa que realmente precisava de atenção agora era a porcaria da caixa de correios que parecia não chegar nunca.

Assim que pôde alcança-la, abriu-a e jogou todos os envelopes que não importavam no chão, buscando apenas por uma letra. Com grande satisfação e saudade, abriu-o rapidamente, quase rasgando-o.

"_Evite hematoma, e compre logo um abajur._

_E lembre-se, uma diva da discoteca tem que estar bem produzida. Vá comprar uma roupa de arrasar, na próxima carta vai precisar dela."_

- Precisar para quê, meu Merlin? – perguntou ao vento, enquanto caminhava para a porta da casa distraidamente.

"_E eu sei que você detesta o seu trabalho, mas eu vou te ajudar. Procure um sinal, você vai saber o que fazer._

_P.S.: Eu te amo"_

Estava deitada em sua cama. A foto de James ao seu lado. Acendia e apagava o abajur de dois em dois segundos. A saudade de James cada vez mais doída, como uma mão de ferro que apertava sem dó e sem pressa seu coração. Por alguns momentos ela afrouxava o aperto e Lílian podia respirar, mas assim, sozinha em casa, relembrando os momentos vividos com ele, e apenas ele, a dor tornava-se insuportável. E quase nunca conseguia parar as lágrimas em seus olhos.

Se olhava para o espelho do banheiro, era como vê-lo ali parado, passando sua loção preferia e arrepiando os cabelos já tão arrepiados naturalmente. E como sempre fazia, ao flagra-la olhando para ele, sorria maroto através do espelho.

Apagou o abajur. Ao acende-lo, era como se visse James agora no closet, arrumando-se para trabalhar, com aqueles magníficos ternos que ela tanta amava e ele tanto odiava. Novamente o sorriso maroto e a piscadinha de lado. Como ela odiava e amava ao mesmo tempo. E ele sabia disso. Sabia que tinha total domínio sobre ela. E o pior de tudo, era que se aproveitava disso em momentos assim, como esse, em que ela estava totalmente entregue. Não pode evitar e sorriu também.

Agora podia vê-lo cantando, como se ele estivesse ali naquele momento, enquanto colocava os sapatos. Aquela voz grossa e sensual, às vezes baixas, causando-lhe terríveis arrepios e as vezes travessas, como de uma criança de doze anos. E como ela amava aquela voz.

- Você ainda está aqui, não está? – sussurrou no meio da noite, cobrindo-se até o pescoço, sentindo-se ser abraçada como a tempo não era. – Eu posso senti-lo aqui.

- Eu estou bem aqui, querida... – e após escutar a sua grossa voz, dormiu.

- Então, quem morava aqui antes? – perguntou o homem que via detalhadamente o apartamento.

- Uma família. Vão ter outro filho, precisavam de um lugar maior... – o homem sorriu simpático. – Vocês têm filhos?

- Três. Meninas. Adolescentes.

- Legal... – ela disse sonhadora. o senhor encarou-a como se fosse louca.

- Ted... – sua mulher aparecia agora juntamente com Bela. - Bela disse que há outra oferta pelo apartamento. Então temos que nos apressar, eu proponho fecharmos negócio. Se oferecermos mais 100.000 os outros recuaram com as propostas.

- Bom... Vick, acho que deveríamos conversar... – respondeu encabulado.

- Temos que fazer a proposta hoje, Ted!

- Mas combinamos não ultrapassar nossa conta...

- Eu sei... mas nós amamos o apartamento, e não há outro! E isso é quanto custa um bom apartamento.

Lílian e Bela trocaram um olhar incomodo. Não era normal um desentendimento de casal com platéia.

- Mas nós já estamos acima do limite...

- Daremos um jeito.

- E se olharmos outro bairro?

- Não vou morar em um bairro pior que esse!

- Escute ele! – Lílian disse, intrometendo-se e chamando a atenção dos três. Não podia deixar que a mulher destratasse o marido desse jeito. Não era certo.

- O que? – Vick perguntou, descrente. Bela arregalou os olhos.

- Olhe só para ele. Está preocupado, está pálido.

- Não me diga como falar com meu marido!

- Eu só estou dizendo que não seria bom forçá-lo.

- Forço quanto eu quiser. É meu marido – e virando-se para o homem, concluiu. – Eu quero este apartamento.

- Diga não, Ted. – Bela espantou-se ainda mais. Lílian estava em problemas.

- Incrível você continuar falando! E Ted, não escute essa mulher.

- Ela está sendo uma tirana, Ted! – e virou-se para o homem. – Aposto que ela fez com que seu _amigo_ diminuísse uns dez centímetros agora, entende?

- Entendo... – o homem sorriu para Lílian.

- Sua vadia! – Vick disse.

- Mal educada! – Lílian exclamou, impressionada com as palavras da mulher.

- Cale-se!

- Cale-se você!

- Não, você se cale! – então partiu para cima de Lílian, não a acertando por pouco. Bela segurou a mulher enquanto Ted segurava Lílian. – Eu vou acabar com seu emprego! E quer saber de uma coisa?

- Não, não quero!

- É o meu marido, eu falo com ele como bem entender! Eu não vou morar em outro bairro! Sabe quem sou eu?

- Qual é o problema com outro bairro? E não dou a mínima para você!

- Vamos embora, Ted! – e soltando-se bruscamente de Bela, virou as costas para as duas. Ted apenas a seguiu.

- Você enlouqueceu, Lily?

- Não enche, Bela.

Suas coisas todas cabiam dentro de uma pequena caixa. E foi com essa pequena caixa que aparatou diretamente no seu quarto. Depositou-a em cima de uma cadeira qualquer e se dirigiu ao closet, retirando seu casaco e seus sapatos.

Ao puxar a caixa da bota, alguns papeis caíram em seu colo. Era uns documentos de abertura de uma empresa que ela tinha feito a muito tempo com Bela. Sorriu, saudosa dos planos de adolescente e guardou os papéis.

**Primavera**

A campainha tocava insistentemente. Olhando uma última vez para a página de empregos do google, dirigiu-se correndo para a porta.

- Você é Lílian Potter? – perguntou um pequeno duende verde, com balões.

- Se eu falar que sou, você vai cantar?

- Vou.

- Então não sou.

- Por favor, mocinha, colabore... – suspirou. – Tenho que cantar e te entregar uma carta.

- Uma carta? Qual é a música?

- "Ya mo be there".

- Não, não. Só me entregue a carta, por favor!

- Eu posso ser denunciado se não cantar! – disse o duende ultrajado.

- Por quem? Pelo sindicato dos duendes cantantes? – perguntou irônica, odiava duendes.

- Eu não preciso passar por isso! – enfiou a mão no bolso furiosamente e retirou a carta, entregando-a a Lílian. – Quer os balões?

- Não – disse somente antes de fechar a porta, mirando o envelope atentamente. Rapidamente abriu-o, não contendo a ansiedade.

"_Vamos lá, diva da discoteca, karaokê esse mês! Você pode até ser recompensada!_

_P.S.: Eu te amo"_

- Idiota... eu não vou fazer isso! De jeito nenhum!

A última vez que estava em um karaokê lhe veio na cabeça como um raio.

_Flashback_

- All you wanna do is ride around,_ Sally – James cantava em um pequeno palco, enquanto as pessoas do local o acompanhavam. – _Ride, Sally, Ride... All you wanna do is ride around Sally...

_A cara de Lílian não era das melhores. Não queria estar naquele lugar, em plena segunda feira, morrendo de dor de cabeça._

_- _... One of these early mornings... – _James parecia se divertir, pelo menos. Idiota. – _You gonna be wiping those wiping eyes...

_Ao acabar a música, foi ovacionado por todos. Volte e meia olhava para a ruiva, sorrindo._

_- Muito obrigado a todos... Acho que está na hora de dar essa chance de cantar aqui a mais alguém... quem quer cantar? Ninguém quer cantar? Vamos, não sejam tímidos.._

_- Que tal a Lily? – berrou Sirius da mesa que estava sentado, mais ou menos no meio do bar. A ruiva estava ao seu lado._

_- Pára com isso, Sirius... – pediu enquanto via os outros amigos rindo._

_- Ah... a Lily? Eu não sei não, Sirius... A propósito, Lily é minha esposa. Minha linda esposa – ela olhou-o espantada. – E eu a amo. Realmente amo... Mas ela nunca teria _coragem _de fazer uma coisa dessas._

_A mulher olhou-o misteriosa. Raras vezes James via os lindos olhos verdes nublados daquele jeito. Sabia que tinha mexido com o orgulho de uma Grifinória. E sabia também que pagaria as conseqüências._

_- Não mesmo – continuou, sorrindo maroto. A ruiva apenas balançou a cabeça. Alertando-o do perigo. – Aliás, ela ficou louca da vida de ter vindo aqui hoje – bebeu um gole de sua água. – Ela teve um dia cheio no escritório hoje. Ela nunca vai fazer isso._

_Todos gritavam enquanto ele apenas sorria maroto pra mulher, vendo-a devora-lo com os olhos._

_- Ah, vocês acham que ela vem cantar? Vocês acham que ela subiria aqui? Bom... eu aposto 100 libras como ela não sobe neste palco._

_As pessoas aplaudiam e gritavam mais ainda. Lílian bebericou de sua bebida calmamente. Mais calmamente ainda se levantou e olhou-o nos olhos._

_- Bem... aposte 200._

_A gritaria foi geral enquanto o maroto sorria orgulhoso. Lílian se dirigiu ao palco, enquanto James foi-se sentar ao seu lugar. Ao passar pela esposa, deu-lhe um pequeno beliscão na cintura._

_Lílian amarrou a camisete que usava acima do umbigo e com magia encurtou um pouco da saia._

_- O que ela está fazendo? – Sirius perguntou assustado, ao ver metade da saia da amiga desaparecer. – O que ela está fazendo, James?_

_James apenas gargalhava com gosto, passando as mãos freneticamente pelo rosto._

_Virou-se para o palco e lentamente retirou a tiara que usava._

_- Essa é minha mulher! – James berrou, enquanto agarrava a tiara que Lílian lhe lançara._

_- _How can I put this in a way as to not to offend or unnerve _– rebolava do palco, sensualmente. – _But there's a rumor going all around that you ain't been getting served – _agarrou o microfone e começou a fazer uns gestos suspeitos, deixando os homens loucos. _– They say you ain't "you know what" in, baby, who knwos how long... – _levantou as mãos para cima e começou a desce-las sensualmente, passando pelo seu corpo. –_ It's hard for me to say what's right when all I wanna do is wrong... Get off... 23 positions in a one-night stand...

_James berrou ainda mais, ficando vermelho._

_- _Get off... – _passou as mãos pelos cabelos arrepiados, como se estivesse sofrendo. – _I'll only call you after if you say I can ... Get off... Let a woman be a woman and a man be a man... Get off... – _James apenas olhou-a cobiçoso._ – If you want to, baby here I am, here I am...

_Sentindo algo estranho enroscando em seu salto, Lílian soltou um grito e a próxima coisa que viu foi o chão de encontro com sua face e um preto._

_O nariz doía horrivelmente e o pé estava inchado. Pôde ver quando James entrou pela porta do pequeno quarto branco segurando dois copos de café, e sorrindo culpado._

_- Quer café? – perguntou gentilmente, oferecendo um copo à esposa. – Como se sente? Você parece ótima._

_Lílian o olhou estranhamente. Não diria "ótima" com o nariz enfaixado e a roupa toda ensangüentada._

_- Desculpe amor, mas tenho que dizer que estava ótima antes de..._

_- Eu quebrei o nariz, James... e o feitiço vai demorar uma hora para funcionar. Além do que, torci meu tornozelo! Está satisfeito?_

_- Você está zangado comigo?_

_- Eu não queria sair. Você me persuadiu a sair! Sim, eu acho que estou zangada com você! – disse com a voz falha. – Eu detesto karaokê e você me desafiou a subir lá._

_- Vamos, meu amor... – disse sorrindo meigo. – Não foi culpa de ninguém. Foi apenas um acidente. Venha aqui... – ele se aproximou dela. – Me dê um beijo..._

_- Eu não consigo, James..._

_- Vai ficar zangada muito tempo ainda?_

_- Eu não consigo te beijar pelo fato de estar enfaixada e não de não querer, idiota._

_Fim do Flashback._

O bar estava tão cheio quanto no outro dia. Seus amigos estavam sentados no mesmo lugar. A única diferença era a presença de Alice e a ausência de Bela.

Sirius, Bela e Alice conversavam tranquilamente quando um homem alto, moreno e de expressões perfeitas passou por trás de Alice.

- Como ele é gostoso, não? – comentou simplesmente. – Dá pra usar aquele traseiro dele como bandeja, não acha?

- Tem que ser tão vulgar? – perguntou Sirius, incomodado. – Fala como se os homens fossem pedaços de carne.

- Desculpe Sirius, esqueci que você nunca falou desse jeito das mulheres.

Bela olhou-os quieta.

- É por isso que você ainda é solteira, Alice. Age feito homem, e daí se queixa pelos homens não te quererem.

- Ah, é por isso? – perguntou como se fosse uma surpresa. – Porque eu pensei que fosse por outro motivo. Pensei que fosse por eu achar que posso ter o melhor. E ele existe, só que está com a mulher errada.

Bela acenou concordado.

- E vou ser clara – continuou a loira. – Por séculos homens olharam meus peitos ao invés de olhar meus olhos e apertaram minha bunda ao invés de apertar minhas mãos. Agora eu tenho todo o direito de olhar para o traseiro de um homem com a apreciação vulgar e barata que eu quiser.

- Falou bonito – disse Bela.

- Também acho. – sorriu Alice.

- Boa noite pessoal... – o mesmo homem motivo da discussão de Sirius e Alice falou ao microfone. – Vamos aplaudir nossa primeira estrela de hoje, Lílian Potter.

- Este é para você, James, seu filho da mãe... – sussurro enquanto subia no palco.

Todos a aplaudiam naquele lugar, porém via somente ele. O único ocupante daquele bar. Com aquele lindo sorriso maroto e olhos castanhos brilhando em sua direção...

- _I just want to tell you nothing you don't want to hear... – _seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. – _All I want it'd for you to say..._ – James a olhava sério. – _Oh, why don't you just take me where I've never been before? I Know you want to hear me catch my breath... I'll love you till the end..._ - cantou, não perdendo se quer um movimento que ele fazia. Viu-o acenar em concordância.

- I'll love you till the end... – acabou e pôde perceber que o bar todo a olhava fixamente. Sorriu constrangida para os amigos e se retirou do palco, não conseguindo mais cantar.

- Deixe-me entender direito... – Alice continuava na beirada do bar, conversando com o apresentador. – Você é hetero, é solteiro e tem o seu próprio negócio?

- Minha boate... – sorriu feliz. – Voua abri-la na próxima primavera. Estava reformando. Se você quiser eu posso te mostrar. Fica na 10ª avenida. Que ir ?

- Ótimo... – a loira respondeu, virando-se para o balcão e depositando o seu copo lá. – Antes deixe-me fazer uma coisa...

Sem deixa-la falar mais nada, o homem a beijou delicadamente.

- Qual seu nome? – perguntou abobalhada, ao acabar o beijo.

- Frank.

- Por onde você andava?

- Com todas as mulheres erradas... – respondeu sorrindo antes de beija-la novamente.

- Olá Lily... – a ruiva levantou os olhos e pôde ver Remus. – Você emagreceu... – ela apenas sorriu. – Obrigada por me convidar hoje...

- Deixe de ser idiota, Remus, você é meu melhor amigo...

- Então sinto-me na obrigação de lhe dizer que você é uma péssima cantora...

- É, eu sei disso... – respondeu enquanto via o amigo sentar-se ao seu lado.

- Lily, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro.

- O que as mulheres querem? Não quero te assustar, mas...

- Tem a ver com a Lisa, não? – pôde ver o sorriso do amigo.

- Eu não entendo. Isto é, querem que a gente sinta ciúmes ou não? Querem que avancemos, ou não? Querem a gente como? O que vocês mulheres querem?

- Vou lhe dizer... – a ruiva sussurrou se aproximando do loiro. – Mas não conte a ninguém. É um segredo universal e sagrado.

- Ok.

- Está pronto? – perguntou sorrindo. Viu-o acenar com a cabeça. – Certeza?

- Sim.

- Não temos a menor idéia do que queremos.

- Eu sabia! – ele falou com cara de pensativo. – Eu sabia disso! Ouça Lily... se algum dia você quiser sair, sei lá, distrair a cabeça, me liga ou pra Lisa... nós amaríamos ficar com você, ok?

- Pode deixar Remus. Farei isso.

Ao chegar em casa pôde ver a roupa que mandara para a lavanderia pendurada na porta. Recolheu-as rapidamente, entrando em casa para proteger-se da pequena brisa. Subiu diretamente ao seu quarto para guarda-las, quando uma jaqueta que não deveria estar ali lhe chama a atenção.

Uma jaqueta de couro marrom, com um pequeno envelope pregado e um anuncio da lavanderia "Encontramos essa carta na jaqueta". Sorrindo como uma boba, abriu o envelope rapidamente.

"_Minha jaqueta de couro é para você. Sempre gostava quando você usava ela. Mas do resto das minhas coisas você não precisa Lily. Faça um espaço para você nesse closet. Chegou a hora._

_P.S.: Eu te amo"_

Rapidamente Lílian rasgou o plástico da jaqueta e vestiu-a, sentindo-se confortável. Foi até seu closet e abriu as portas. Pôde ver as mais diversas roupas de James ali. Com um aceno de varinha, empacotou metade. Novamente o aperto em seu coração. Parecia tão errado fazer aquilo. Tão não justo com James. Os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e rapidamente agarrou o telefone.

- Obrigada por terem saído comigo... – disse a ruiva casualmente enquanto se encostava num muro, comendo seu sanduíche. Remus e Lisa estavam do seu lado.

- Eu acho que você é meio louca, Lily... – Lisa disse sorrindo.

- Porque?

- Você nos trás num memorial da fome irlandês, comendo sanduíche de carne...

- James achava que era o melhor modo de homenagear os mortos... – Remus sorriu saudoso, acompanhado a ruiva. – Mostrando a eles como vivíamos bem.

Após alguns minutos, suspirou.

- Desculpe se eu sempre falo dele...

- Não há nenhum problema nisso, ruiva... – Remus disse carinhoso, abraçado-a pelos ombros. – Nenhum.

- Olhe aquele casal, que lindo... – os dois se viraram para Lisa e encararam os idosos que ela também encarava.

- Esse aí sim é um casal de verdade... – disse a ruiva. – Devem estar juntos desde o dilúvio.

- Somos tão arrogantes, não? – comentou o loiro inesperadamente. As duas mulheres olharam para ele. – Temos tanto medo da velhice que fazemos de tudo para evita-la. Não percebemos o privilégio que é envelhecer com alguém...

- Verdade... – continuou Alice. – Alguém que pelo menos não nos leve a cometer suicídio.

- É bonito... eu posso pedir um favor à vocês dois? – vendo os amigos acenarem, continuou. – Eu comecei a dar as roupas do James embora, mas não consegui. Vocês poderiam...

- Claro, Lily, claro.

- Nem me lembro quando alguém me abraçou assim pela última vez... – a ruiva disse meio sonolenta, sentindo braços ao redor de sua cintura. Suspirou feliz.

- Você já encontrou um novo marido? – escutou a voz doce do marido sussurrando em seu ouvido, causando-lhe um arrepio.

- Cala a boca, James... – ele sorriu. – Por onde você andou? Não tenho sentido você por perto ultimamente...

- Por favor, minha ruiva... – beijou-lhe delicadamente a orelha. – Eu estou sempre por perto.

- Eu posso sentir você me abraçando.

- É porque eu estou fazendo isso.

- Eu te amo... – a ruiva disse, dormindo em seguida.

**N/A: Geeeente... gostaram?? Se sim, deixem um review me informando, se não, deixem um tmb me criticando!! Crítica é a melhor maneira de melhorar... então de qualquer jeito deixem reviewS!!**

**beijos e até o proximo cap.**


	5. Irlanda

**N/A: Boooom mais um cap. Desculpem se demorei, mas é que estou em ano de vestibular e agora as coisas apertam... /**

**Respondendo Review:**

**Jaque Weasley: ahhh que bom que vc esta gostando... e o cap esta ai. Desculpe a demora tah!! bjooo**

Irlanda

Capítulo 5

**Verão**

O carteiro estava separando as cartas pacientemente e Lílian o olhava furiosa. Só podia estar fazendo aquilo de propósito. Ao perceber o olhar da mulher a sua frente, apresou-se e entregou todas as correspondências na mão da ruiva, indo embora rapidamente. Lílian leu a carta e sorriu prazerosa. Precisava falar com Sirius.

Ao descer do carro, pode ver que haviam parado em uma agencia de viagens. Olhou interrogadoramente para ele, que apenas sorriu-lhe de volta. Junto com a carta viera uma pequena pasta azul, que dizia claramente para ser aberta apenas na agencia.

Ao chegar lá, foi recepcionada por uma loira simpática chamada Bárbara.

- Olá... – disse a ruiva calmamente, sentando-se em frente á mulher.

- Posso ajudar?

- Espero que sim... – Lílian entregou-lhe a pasta e Sirius sentou-se a seu lado.

A atendente analisou a pasta e Lílian pode ver um sorriso se formando em seus lábios e lágrimas em seus olhos.

- Você é a esposa dele.

- Ele esteve aqui? – Sirius perguntou. Bárbara assentiu com a cabeça. Pegou uma pequena caixa de lenço de papel e secou os olhos enquanto explicava tudo à Sirius e Lílian.

- Não entendo... você vai tirar férias? – perguntou a mãe, enquanto arrumava a mesa.

- James planejou uma viagem para a Irlanda... para Lisa, Alice e Bela também.

- Tem certeza que é o melhor momento para isso, querida? – perguntou novamente. Lisa, que esta noite às acompanhava saiu do recinto, dando mais privacidade.

- James providenciou tudo, mamãe, tenho que ir – respondeu, colocando os pratos na mesa.

- Eu dei meu apoio, e não disse mais nada... só que acho que já está na hora de falar...

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- O que está acontecendo com você não é saudável, Lílian. James não vai poder continuar com isso para sempre. A vida dele acabou e as cartas vão acabar também. Um dia você vai ter que enfrentar as coisas como elas são.

- Foi um presente do James, mamãe! – olhou-a magoada. – Como pode dizer essas coisas? Meu marido tinha vinte e um anos, não tinha que morrer!

- Mas morreu. Foi horrível. Isso acontece. Mas a morte dele faz parte da sua vida e você tem que enfrentar isso.

- Então pára de dizer que não estou enfrentando, porque eu estou!

- Como? – perguntou Megan quase gritando. – Esperando cartas de um marido morto? Tirando férias? Quando o seu pai foi embora eu tive que sustentar você e sua irmã sozinha!

- Oh, me desculpe se não tenho filhos.

- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer e você sabe disso Lílian! – respirou fundo. – Seu pai ter-nos deixado foi igualmente desolador. Mas fiz o que era preciso e segui em frente.

- Não é a mesma coisa!

- E porque não?

- Meu marido morreu. Foi levado. Ele não queria ir embora!

- Sim concordo. Meu marido foi embora por que quis. E é tão mais fácil ser abandonada porque a pessoa quis não?

Lílian calou-se e pode ver Lisa entrando na sala com a comida enquanto sua mãe sentava-se na beirada da mesa. O clima era tenso.

- Eu já disse tudo o que pensava... – continuou a matriarca e Lílian encarou-a. – Não direi mais nada. A escolha é sua agora.

- Pra onde ele está te mandando, Lily? – perguntou Lisa numa tentativa de quebrar o clima. Lílian sorriu-lhe passando o purê.

A casa na qual ficaria hospedada era maravilhosa. Estilo rústico interior, de dois andares. Toda decorada com flores coloridas.

Ao descer do carro, escutou a exclamação de Alice ao seu lado.

- Oh, meu Deus!

- Pegue as malas! – Bela disse passando rapidamente por Lílian e a empurrando sem querer.

- Ela me empurrou... – reclamou a ruiva para Lisa. – Se é uma amostra de como vai ser a viagem... – Lílian abriu o porta malas e tentou puxar uma bagagem.

- É mala da Bela Lily? Se for a mala da Bela deixa aí... ela que venha pegar...

- Está pesada...

- Deixa ai Lily. Não leve para dentro.

- LILY! – as três garotas entreolharam-se e correram para dentro da casa com o berro de Bela. Ao encontrarem-na na cozinha, perguntaram ao mesmo tempo:

- O que houve?

- Olhe... – mostrou um envelope que estava endereçado para ela mesma. Lílian sorriu instantaneamente. Bela limpou a garganta e pôs-se a ler.

"_Oi, mãezona..._

_Faça com que meu amor se divirta._

_Você e Sirius façam o que quiserem, sempre que quiserem..._

Bela engoliu em seco, suas amigas ao seu redor. Lílian sorria levemente para a carta.

_E façam meu amor fazer coisas legais. Quero que a leve para pescar..._

- Merlin! – exclamou Lílian saudosa. – Há quanto tempo ele queria me levar para um lago...

_E para você um beijão daquele unicórnio suado."_

- Idiota... – disse a garota depois de um bufo de impaciência. – Ele nunca vai me deixar esquecer minha despedida de solteira.

- Joy... o cavalinho? – perguntou Alice.

- Tony! – corrigiram as outras três.

- Tony! Eu me lembro... Bom, deve ter alguma carta pra mim também!

- É... – emendou Lisa. – Eu também quero cartas.

As quatro se sentaram em uma pequena mesa de tomar chá que havia no exterior da casa, enquanto liam as cartas encontradas.

"_Alice..._

_Leve a Lily ao Whelan's, meu bar favorito. Dá pra ouvir musica boa e conhecer gente bonita. E Alice, fique sabendo que você vai para o céu por ser amiga do meu amor. Pode deixar que já providenciei tudo aqui em cima pra você. Tem uns homens bem sexy's aqui. Soube que o Elvis já não usa mais topete. Eu amo você."_

- Eu não sei como você consegue com isso... – desabafou a amiga para Lílian quando acabara de ler. Vendo o olhar triste da amiga, perguntou: - O que?

- Ele não me deixou uma carta.

- Bom... – começou a Lisa abrindo a sua e respondendo a ruiva ao mesmo tempo. – Provavelmente ele não te amava tanto quanto nós... agora veremos...

"_Lisa_

_A primeira coisa que tenho a te dizer é para cuidar bem do meu querido lobinho. E tomar cuidado também, o Remo sempre foi bem persuasivo. Bom, também digo que você vai para o céu. Por tudo que já fez pela minha ruiva. E por tudo que está fazendo, eu tenho certeza disso. Amo você"._

O bar estava lotado. Fora difícil encontrar uma mesa para quatro pessoas. Quando já acomodadas, cada uma pediu uma cerveja amanteigada. Lisa conversava alegremente com Alice, quando viu os olhos da amiga se desviarem dos seus, e ela pronunciar:

- Oh meu Merlin, Oh meu Merlin, Oh meu Merlin! Olhe isso...

Lisa se aproximou e pode ver também.

- Oh meu Merlin!

Lílian e Bela, atraídas pela conversa da amiga, também se curvaram para ver e depararam-se com um homem belíssimo no palco com um violão. Seus cabelos negros caiam levemente pela testa e possuía uns olhos azuis escuro. Raríssimo. Sorria alegremente enquanto tocava.

- Meu Merlin... deixe-me compra-lo como suvenir! – exclamou Bela.

Puderam vê-lo colocar o violão no chão e sair do palco, pegando um copo de cerveja e descansar em uma mesa próxima, não sem antes ser aplaudido.

As amigas acompanharam os movimentos dele.

- Quanto tempo faz? – perguntou Bela, para o ar.

- Quanto tempo faz o que? – devolveu Lílian paralisada pela beleza do homem.

- Quanto tempo... – devolveu ela energeticamente, encarando a ruiva cúmplice. Lílian apenas tomou a cerveja.

- Sim, você vai falar com ele. Vai sim... – disse Alice, se metendo na conversa.

- Não!

- Vai sim... – retrucou Lisa. – Você acabou de escuta-lo tocar. Diga apenas o quanto gostou da musica dele. Elogie. Agora vai!

- Vai logo... – Lílian olhou novamente para bela, confusa. – Nós não fabricamos desses na Inglaterra!

- Vá, Lily, faça isso pela gente!

- Lice!

Lílian levantou-se tremula e pôs-se a andar na direção do cantor. Passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos. Sorriu não se sentindo muito confortável. Quando estava a pouco metros, viu duas loiras altas, e com corpo curvilíneo se aproximarem também, e deu a meia volta rapidamente.

- O que você está fazendo? – bravejou Bela.

- Eu sou uma viúva casada! – respondeu, sentando-se novamente.

- Lily! Você é bem melhor do que essas menininhas... – inconformou-se Lisa. – Você é experiente!

- E você é Inglesa. Tem aquele toque mágico Inglês. É exótico.

- Não tem nada de exótico ser inglesa... – respondeu, já sendo empurrada da mesa novamente.

- Tire isso... – falou Alice, enquanto puxava o casaco que a ruiva usava, deixando-a apenas de vestido.

- Não vou!

- Você vai fazer o que nós dissermos! – retrucou Lisa.

- Não!

- Eu vou puxar o seu cabelo – ameaçou Bela. Lílian levantou-se rapidamente, vendo a amiga sorrir. – Isso... agora vá. Você é sexy Lily!

- É esta sexy. Agora vai!

Lílian viu-se caminhando novamente em direção ao bonitão. Engoliu em seco ao vê-lo de perto, parecia ainda mais bonito.

- Hei... – disse timidamente. O homem virou-se em sua direção, sorrindo calmamente.

- Oi.

- Eu só queria dizer que adorei sua música... – disse nervosa. O homem virou-se totalmente para ela, sorrindo abertamente. Os dentes eram brancos e alinhados. – Você é lindo... quero dizer... – ele coçou o queixo, e a ruiva corou por dizer aquilo. – Desculpe. Quis dizer que sua música é linda.

- Obrigado. Hum... – ele olhou-a firmemente.

- Ah, meu nome é Lílian!

- William... – ele disse, cumprimentando-a. – Você é da Inglaterra?

- Sou.

- E o que te traz à Irlanda?

- Férias... ah, bem... com as minhas amigas... – ela virou-se e mostrou a mesa onde as três se encontravam bebendo e rindo de Lily. Quando William olhou-as, elas o cumprimentaram com a cabeça.

- É bom ter vocês aqui.

- Ah... obrigada.

- Eu tenho mais uma música, você fica para escutar? – perguntou, sorrindo mais ainda. Lílian admirou-o encantada. – É sobre uma garota Inglesa. Acho que você vai gostar.

- Claro.

- Ótimo... maravilha... – ele passou a mão pelo rosto. – Então vejo você depois?

- Sim, claro!

Enquanto ele saia, Lílian olhou para as amigas apavorada. Elas apenas riam, enquanto de dirigiam para a pequena aglomeração que se formara na frente do palco.

William sentou em um banquinho e pôs-se a tocar o violão, apenas dedilhando-o.

- Hum... – disse no microfone. – Essa é uma música inglesa dedicada a Lílian – a ruiva sorriu-lhe fracamente. – Espero que você goste.

"_Well, I Took a stroll on the old long walk of a day-I-ay-I-ay_

_I me a little girl and we stopped to talk of a fine soft day-I-ay-I-ay"_

O sorriso no rosto de Lílian desmoronou ao reconhecer a música.

_FlashBack_

"- And I ask you friend well, what's a fella to do

Cause her hair was black and her eyes were blue"

_Lílian, na multidão, parara ao deparar-se com a sena. James Potter estava tocando seu violão e cantando em cima de um palco improvisado nos Três Vassouras. Ao notar a ruiva presente, seus olhos se arregalaram ligeiramente, demonstrando surpresa. Mas o sorriso nos lábios indicava que era boa. Maravilhosa._

_Fim do flashback._

Lágrimas imploravam para escapar de seus olhos, enquanto ela tentava assemelhar o que estava acontecendo e suas lembranças.

_Flashback_

_- _And I knew right the, I'd takin a whril... – _a ruiva sorria, segurando seu copo de cerveja. – _Round the Salt hill Prom with a Galway girl...

_Pode ver o maroto descer do palco improvisado e caminhar em sua direção, não deixando de tocar. Abriu a boa ligeiramente surpresa, tentando virar-se para sair, mas aquele lugar estava lotado. Assim que olhou para frente, deparou-se com o moreno._

_- Essa jaqueta é bem bonita... – ele comentou sorrindo e tocando._

_- Eu ganhei em uma aposta! – ela respondeu sorrindo._

_- _We were halfway there when the rain came down of a day-I-ay-I-ay... – _ele continuava avançando, enquanto ela se afastava. _– She asked me up to her flat downtown of a fine soft day- I-ay-Iay... – _ao ver-se mais precionada pelo garoto, entregou seu copo de cerveja a alguém qualquer e sorriu para James. – _And I ask you friens what's a fella do... Cause her hair was black and her eyes were blue... – _ele inclinou-se totalmente com o intuito de beija-la. Lílian porem esquivou-se. – Chega disso... – disse, livrando-se do violão e enlaçando a ruiva pela cintura, beijando-a calmamente. Todos em volta gritaram. Lílian enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, e James a segurava pela cintura, com uma mão subindo para a nuca e brincando com seus cabelos. Se moviam ao ritmo da musica agitada._

_Fim do flashback_

Ao concentrar-se somente no salão, pode ver William a olhando preocupadamente. Sem querer fazer mais nada, deu as costas ao palco e saiu do aposento, sendo seguida por Lisa, Bela e Alice.

Encostou-se em uma parede e esperou que as amigas a alcançasse.

- Porque ele quer que eu me lembre de coisas que tornam tudo tão mais difícil? – perguntou fracamente ao ver que as amigas já a escutaria. – É cruel.

- Eu não sei, ruiva... – começou Bela, acariciando os cabelos. – Tenho certeza de que ele não tem a intenção de ser cruel.

- E qual é a intenção dele, então?

- Não sei.

As três ficaram em silencio, não podendo fazer mais nada pelo sofrimento da amiga. Alice foi a primeira a tomar uma atitude.

- Vamos. Vamos pra casa.

As quatro se encontravam em um pequeno barco de pesca. Os remos estavam recolhidos e elas apenas conversavam enquanto Alice fazia as unhas, Lílian lia, Bela folheava o _Semanário Bruxo_ e Lisa comia chocolate.

- Acho que você deveria procurar o William... – disse Alice, enquanto verificava a cor do esmalte, começando a passar na outra mão.

- Não, fui embora sem dizer nada... – virou calmamente uma página do livro. – Deve achar que sou uma idiota.

- Eu também acho... – concordou Lisa de boca cheia.

- Não a pressionem! – Bela levantou os olhos da revista. – Se ela não esta pronta, não esta! Mas se a memória não me falha, Lily, quanto mais tempo sem sexo, mas irritadas ficamos.

- Não me amole.

- Viu só?

Todas sorriram.

- Estou muito zangada com o James.

- Vai ver esse é o objetivo dele, Lis. – comentou Lisa. – Fazer com que você pare de deseja-lo.

- Quando? – perguntou, olhando o céu. Um barulho ao seu lado a fez assustar-se levemente. Toda a vara de pescar ao seu lado tremia.

- Segure a vara! – gritou Lisa.

- Quê?

- Você pegou um peixe! Segure a vara!

- Um peixe?

- É, UM PEIXE! – Lisa berrou levantando-se. – Segure a vara Lily!

- Eu estou segurando! – gritou também a ruiva, tentando equilibrar-se no barco. Bela levantou-se, derrubando a caixinha de esmaltes de Alice.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh – esta gritou colocando a mão na cabeça, e tentando recuperar seus pertences, mesmo ninguém escutando-a.

- Segure a bola do carretel... – Bela dizia. – Agora gire a manivela!

- Não seja mandona!

- Tomem cuidado vocês... – alertou Lisa.

- Me ajudem! – gritou Alice.

- Não... – respondeu Lílian. – Estou tentando pegar um peixe!

- Esqueçam o peixe! Meu esmalte ainda não secou! – o barco balançava ameaçadoramente. – Meninas, eu perdi meu esmalte...

Sem querer, Lisa desequilibrou-se, caindo em cima de Alice e fazendo com que a bóia da loira inflasse. Esta sentou-se bufando.

No mesmo momento todas pararam o que estavam fazendo e puseram-se a rir da amiga. Passado alguns minutos, sentaram-se quietas.

- Ah, meu Merlin... – exclamou Lily. – O que houve com os remos?

Começaram a olhar em volta e viram dois pedaços de madeira flutuando a mais de metros do barco.

- Ai meu Merlin... Socorro!

Ninguém respondeu.

- SOCORRO!! – berraram as quatro juntas. – SOCORRO!!

Alice e Lílian dividiam um banco enquanto Bela e Lisa o outro. As quatro tinham as pernas cobertas pelo edredom levado por Bela, e comiam o lanche feito mais cedo. O barco se mexia conforme o movimento da água.

- Odeio empresa de cosméticos... – desabafou Alice, olhando para as unhas. – Viciam você no batom ou no esmalte perfeito e seis meses depois tiram de linha. Você tem que fazer um estoque das suas cores preferidas. E esse era meu ultimo vidrinho... – disse enquanto deixava Lisa observar suas unhas.

- Uma de nós deveria nadar de volta... – começou Bela, deixando o sanduíche de lado. – E tem que ser aquela cujo colete salva vidas ainda está bom.

Todas olharam para Alice.

- Certo... tudo bem. Então olhe! – e sem mais demora, puxou a cordinha fazendo com que o de Bela inflasse também. – Agora vai você até a margem.

- É mesmo necessário?

- É, agora você pode nadar...

- Parem de brigar feito bebês – exclamou Lílian. Alice virou-se para ela e soltou seu colete, enquanto Bela soltava o de Lisa. As quatro ficaram paradas uma olhando para a cara da outra, com o colete ativado. – Talvez a gente acabe parando em terra firme.

- Que terra? – perguntou Lisa. – Pode levar meses.

- Espero que não demore mais que nove, senão haverá outra pessoa neste barco... – comentou Bela casualmente.

- O que? – perguntaram as outras três.

- Eu só ia contar quando voltássemos... – ela disse sorrindo. – Eu vou ter um bebê.

Lisa e Alice berraram na hora.

- Bebe? – Lílian perguntou calmamente, sorrindo leve. – Bela, uau!

- Eu sei! Eu sei!

- Quando vai nascer? – Lisa perguntou.

- Em Março...

- Ainda bem... – Alice suspirou aliviada. – Dá para você ir ao meu casamento.

- O que? – Lily perguntou chocada.

- Eu vou me casar! – a morena exclamou feliz! – Frak me pediu. Eu aceite. E vamos nos casar no ano novo!

- Meu Deus! Parabéns... – Lisa disse contente. Olhou para a amiga ruiva e viu-a com um olhar triste. – Você está bem?

- Sim... Não. Sim, quero dizer, é muita informação para receber em um barco!

- Meu Merlin amiga, me desculpe... – pediu Bela apoiando sua mão na de Lily. – Eu não ia contar até a gente voltar. Essa é a sua viagem.

- Não, tudo bem.

- É, eu também... Mas nós podemos morrer aqui. E eu não queria morrer solteirona.

- Você vai se casar! – Bela disse, olhando Alice.

- E você vai ter um bebê!

**N/A: Tadinha da Lily né?? bom, mas é o filme :D**

**e por favorr não custa nd deixar um review, ´não é mesmo?? obrigada a todos q estão lendo... beijoss**


	6. Irlanda II

**N/A: Oiii... demorei né? mas vou me explicar. Matéria atrasada. Quem está em ano de vestibular deve entender um pouco meu desespero /**

**Mas um capítulo fresquinho... e o último Jah. **

**Reviews respondo no final ;D**

**Irlanda II**

A chuva caia violentamente do lado de fora da casa. Todos estavam sentados ao redor da mesa, inclusive William. Este e Lílian comiam, enquanto as outras três ocupantes do aposento apenas observavam o rapaz.

- Quem cozinhou? – perguntou o homem, assim que acabara de comer.

- Eu – respondeu Alice, Bela e Lisa ao mesmo tempo.

- Todas fizemos um pouco – concertou Alice. O moreno sorriu para ela.

- Alice vai se casar, não é maravilhoso? – comentou Lisa, enquanto olhava cinicamente para a amiga. Começou a retirar os pratos da mesa. Bela riu.

- E Bela vai ter um bebê! – retrucou a garota, aborrecida. Bela olhou-a furiosa, enquanto retirava sem cerimônias o prato de Lílian.

- Uau, parabéns para as duas – respondeu William sorrindo, vendo as meninas, exceto Lílian, retirarem a mesa. – A comida estava maravilhosa. Não parei para comer nem um segundo – olhou pela janela da casa. – Escureceu bastante enquanto eu comia.

Lílian bebeu do vinho despreocupada, vendo as amigas fazerem gestos incompreensíveis atrás do homem.

- É... – respondeu, insegura. – Escureceu bastante... – as amigas bufaram. Sentiu as bochechas se avermelharem. Pode ver Bela sorrindo dela. – Hum... você trabalha no lago, então?

- Duas vezes por semana eu faço a patrulha – bebericou do vinho. – Mas confesso que é a primeira vez que tenho que resgatar alguém.

- Lamento que você tenha que voltar para casa uma hora dessas, tão tarde... – comentou Lisa, como quem não queria nada, retirando os copos da mesa.

- Nessa chuva? – esganiçou-se Bela. – Esqueça. Pode ficar aqui até de manha... – a ruiva fuzilou as amigas. Entendeu agora o objetivo das três.

- É... – concordou Alice empolgada. – Nós temos uma cama de armar.

- Bom... é bem longe minha casa – respondeu William sorrindo para Lílian. – E eu gostaria de um banho quente...

- Que ótima idéia!

- Verdade, Alice! Tem um banheiro lá em baixo, vou pegar algumas toalhas... – Lisa apressou-se para fora do cômodo. Assim que viu o homem saindo junto com a amiga, Lílian virou-se para Alice e Bela, indignada.

- Vocês ficaram loucas?

- Ele vai passar a noite aqui... – comentou Bela, como quem não quer nada.

- Vai ficar aqui a noite toda... – completou Alice. – Noite toda. Vai ficar aqui a noite toda.

- Vocês deveriam ser menos taradas, já que são comprometidas.

Podia escutar a água do chuveiro batendo no chão, de onde estava. Suas amigas, traidoras como eram, já haviam se deitado, deixando a ruiva sozinha no andar de baixo, limpando toda a cozinha. Ao acabar de lavar a louça, começou arrumar a cama onde William dormiria. Também não podia deixar o pobre coitado do homem ao relento. Passou pelo corredor, para dirigir-se a sala e percebeu que as garotas não estavam dormindo, realmente. Conversavam.

- Oh meu Merlin, você tem que ficar grávida, e já! – comentou Bela, com a voz feliz. – Temos que ter nossos filhos juntas!

- Não é o máximo? – escutou a voz de Alice, e logo em seguida a risada de Lisa.

- Tenho o pressentimento de que o meu bebe é um menino.

Não agüentou mais escutar. Doía pensar que sua vida acabara e a das amigas estava apenas começando.

Dirigiu-se para o pequeno bar que ali havia e começou a preparar um copo de vodka. Um pigarro às duas costas fez com que ela se virasse. A visão que teve deixou-a paralisada. William acabara de sair do banho completamente nu, a toalha servindo para secar-lhe os cabelos. Provavelmente não tinha a mínima noção de que uma pequena platéia o assistia.

Repentinamente virou-se, dando de cara com Lílian no fim do corredor que ligava a sala à cozinha. Escondeu-se atrás da porta, desculpando-se.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin, eu achei que você estava lá em cima. Me perdoe. Só preciso pegar minhas roupas e já saio daqui.

Lílian virou o copo de vodka todo de uma só vez, observando em seguida o homem vir em sua direção. Uma coisa não pode negar, ele tinha um corpo maravilhoso.

- Me desculpe por aquilo.

- Você gostaria de um drink? – perguntou a ruiva, apontando a garrafa em cima do balcão.

- Devo lamber o balcão para bebê-lo? – estranhando a pergunta, Lílian virou-se e se deparou com todo o líquido espalhado pelo mármore. Sentiu sua face ruborizar.

- Oh... me desculpe – pegou um pano para seca-lo. – É que faz tempo que não vejo um homem tão nu... Quero dizer, você tem... vamos beber?

Virou-se e pegou outra garrafa no armário, junto com dois copos.

- Você é um amor – ele comentou, sorrindo para ela.

- Santa Morgana, ultima vez que me disseram isso, acrescentaram: "Mas não namoro menininhas de 13 anos" – viu-o preparar as bebidas. Sorriu constrangida.

- Para sua sorte, eu também não – entregou-lhe um copo. – Saúde.

- Saúde! – os dois beberam ao mesmo tempo. Lílian fez uma careta ao sentir o líquido ardente em sua garganta. Observou novamente o homem a sua frente. Era tão bonito. Sem raciocinar direito, jogou-se em seus braços, beijando-o inesperadamente.

William assustou-se com a iniciativa da mulher. Mal conseguira encaixar as idéias e Lílian já o soltara.

- Me desculpe... – ela disse. – Desculpe – colocou a mão na boca. – Eu não posso fazer isso, sinto muito. Não é você. Eu... olhe, estou tremendo – disse sem coerência, mostrando a mão. – Nem sei como fazer. Nem sei se quero. Não sou abraçada há... oh, esqueça. Estou perturbada. Eu sou sinônimo de encrenca. Sim.

- Eu gosto de encrenca... – respondeu, assim que a ruiva acabara de monologar.

- Não é o tipo de encrenca legal, não é mesmo. Quero dizer que eu sou pirada. Tenho problemas mentais. Não sei nem o que fazer. Não transo com um cara novo há anos. Eu tinha um velho, quero dizer, ele não era velho, só que já estávamos juntos a muito tempo e ele era meu marido. Mas morreu.

- Ah... – ambos sorriram. – Sendo beijado desse jeito, não era para menos.

Aproximou-se dela, e colocou os lábios. Lílian separou-os quase que instantaneamente.

- Não, não vai dar... – suspirou, cançada. – É como se quisesse comprar uma casa nova, mas não teria dinheiro suficiente. Desculpe.

- Então, que tal ser sem-teto por algum tempo? – e sem dizer mais nada, beijou-a lascivamente, seguindo para a cama de armar com a ruiva em seus braços.

- Nenhum homem vivo ou morto vai culpar você por viver... – disse, enquanto mantinha a mulher em seus braços. Era madrugada e a chuva ainda caia.

- Você é um amor.

- Ele devia ser uma boa pessoa. Seu marido, que morreu.

- Sim... – concordou enquanto era acariciada por ele. – Um homem excelente – ficaram alguns segundos em silencio. – William, você me levaria até Enniskerry de manhã?

- Claro... você tem amigos lá?

- Família, por assim dizer. Sogros. Preciso vê-los– ela disse, levantando-se um pouco para encará-lo.

- Qual é o nome? Talvez eu os conheça.

- Os Potter's.

- Não Lara e John?

- Sim. Você os conhece? – viu o homem abrir um pequeno sorriso.

- Você não seria a Lily do James, seria?

- O que? – perguntou, espantada, levantando-se mais do colo dele.

- Meu Merlin... – olhou-a intrigado. – Você é a garota do bar daquele dia. Eu era da banda do James.

Os olhos de Lílian arregalaram-se repentinamente.

- Não o Billy... Gallagher?

- Eu mesmo! – a ruiva sentiu uma repulsa de si mesma. Como se tivesse levado um choque, pulou da cama, enrolando-se no edredom, ficando o maximo afastada do homem que conseguia. - Está tudo bem... está tudo bem. Afinal, James e eu costumávamos compartilhar tudo...

A ruiva expressou uma feição de nojo.

- Não, não, não, eu não quis dizer nesse sentido. O que eu queria dizer é que não teria problema para ele... – ela enrugou a testa e William ficou pensativo. – Ou talvez tivesse... mas, venha aqui, vamos conversar.

Muito vagarosamente Lílian aproximou-se da cama, e sentou-se em uma das beiradas.

- Ouvi dizer sobre como ele morreu... – começou, segurando as duas mãos da garota. – Ataque, não foi? – ela assentiu lentamente. – Sabe, James e eu, nós não nos víamos a muito tempo. É triste quando isso acontece com grandes amigos, não? Ele era um cara maravilhoso. – disse saudoso. Olhou cuidadosamente para a ruiva sentada ali. Passou as mãos pelo seu rosto branco. – Está tudo bem. Tudo bem. Sabe, essas coisas acontecem de vez em quando. Não com muita freqüência, mas acontecem. Você quer ouvir algumas histórias de infância? Tenho muitas com ele...

Não sabia por que se sentia tão nervosa apenas por ir visitar os sogros. Tudo bem que a única vez que os vira, fora no dia do casamento, já que não tinham aceitado muito bem a idéia de dois _"Jovens e com tanta saúde se casarem com apenas vinte anos"_.

Bateu na porta três vezes, e não demorou muito, pode ver uma ruiva parada do outro lado observando-a. E lá estava Lara Potter.

- Olá Sra. Potter...

- Querida... – os olhos da mulher umideceram-se. – Entre, entre. Recebemos os pacotes que você mandou – ela comentou, guiando Lílian até a sala. Nos recinto pode ver um senhor de idade, tocando delicadamente um piano. – John?

O senhor virou-se encarando Lílian docemente. A ruiva vacilou. Os mesmos olhos e cabelos de James.

- Ora vejam só! – comentou levantando-se. Abriu os braços e esperou que Lílian o abraçasse. O que não demorou muito. – É tão bom te ver.

Sentada na mesa da cozinha, tomando um pouco de café, observava Lara ler a carta do filho, emocionada.

- Ele sempre teve jeito com as palavras... – comentou Sr. Potter saudoso. – Devia ter seguido carreira.

- Não. Ele escrevia porque amava escrever, John... – comentou a mulher. – E onde está? – perguntou para ela mesma, observando a carta do filho em busca de algo. – Ah, aqui está. _"Quando Lily vier visita-los, levem-na ao meu forte no quintal e dêem a ela este envelope"._

- Ele sabia que eu viria visita-los? – perguntou a ruiva espantada.

- Creio que sim... John, entregue o envelope, amor.

O senhor passou-o para Lílian por cima da mesa e esta segurou-o como se fosse o mais precioso de todos os bens.

- Não é na realidade um forte... – explicou Lara sorrindo. – É só um muro de pedra que ele costumava chamar de forte quando era um menino. Aqui na carta ele também fala outras coisas. Adoráveis coisas.

- Fico doente de pensar que não estava lá quando ele morreu... – Sr. Potter desabafou, caindo uma lágrima de seus olhos. – Ou no enterro.

- Você não podia, meu amor... não conseguia nem respirar direito.

- Talvez você venha nos visitar um pouco mais... – sorriu amoroso. – Sempre gostamos muito de você, querida.

- Eu amarei fazer isso, Sr. Potter. E peço desculpas por não ter vindo antes. Achei que tinham ficado muito zangados por roubar James assim, tão rápido, de vocês.

- Ela não ficou muito feliz... – comentou John, sorrindo para a esposa.

- John!

- Mas eu não te culpo... – continuou Lily. – Minha mãe também nunca aceitou isso muito bem.

- É que vocês dois eram tão jovens, e aconteceu tão rápido... Mas James amava você, e eu via isso. Eu via isso... – delicadas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos, quando mais uma vez encarou os chocolates olhos do Sr. Potter. Tão iguais.

Saiu da casa dos Potter direto para o "forte" de James. E tão logo chegara, percebeu porque o marido gostava daquele lugar.

As mais diversas flores e cores se misturavam no enorme campo atrás do muro. No fundo, grandes montanhas com neve em seus topos. Uma paisagem maravilhosa.

Encostou-se no muro e abriu a carta com urgência.

"_Para minha garota..._

_Você é um anjo por visitar meus pais. E eu te disse que minha mãe não te odiava. Bem, não agora. Está sentada no forte onde eu tive meus grandes pensamentos. Foi aqui que fiquei pensando em você logo que nos conhecemos melhor, depois daquele encontro em Hogsmead. As férias mais longas da minha vida._

_No inicio você não parecia real. Nunca vi uma pessoa que gostasse tanto de cores e flores. Mas você combinava com aquele lugar. Você e todas as suas cores. Lembra-se da primeira coisa que me disse?..."_

Flashback

_- Acho que estou perdida, Potter... – comentou, enquanto subia uma pequena elevação de terra. A boina roxa combinava com seu sobretudo também roxo e com a bota preta._

Fim do flashbck

"_... Ah, você não parecia perdida. Para mim não parecia..."_

Flash back

_- O que você estava procurando por aqui? – perguntou o garoto de cabelos arrepiados, educadamente. Já tivera brigas demais com aquela ruiva. Não queria mais uma._

_- Me disseram que tinha um parque de flores que eu queria muito ver... mas não achei – suspirou frustrada. – Hogsmead nem é tão grande assim!_

_- Há quanto tempo esta procurando?_

_- Há alguns 40 minutos._

_- Bom, então você provavelmente está no parque de flores há alguns 40 minutos... – completou, sorrindo. _

_- Ai Merlin, isso é um parque? – perguntou duvidosa, enquanto ele sorria. Viu-o confirmar com a cabeça. Observou um pouco o lugar. – O jornal disse que ia estar calor... – reclamou, passando a mão pelos braços._

_- Está calor. Tudo bem você estar perdida, mas sabe que ainda está em Hogsmead, não Lily? Aqui não faz _muito_ calor. Apenas calor._

_- Bom... melhor eu voltar. – respondeu quando percebeu que estava mantendo uma conversa muito agradável com Potter._

_- E você sabe por onde? – perguntou ele, levemente malicioso. A ruiva piscou demoradamente, lembrando-se que estava _perdida_._

_- Claro... por lá – e apontou para o norte. James sorriu. Viu Lílian começar a caminhar, sem virar-se._

_- Você realmente é ótima, Lily, mas está indo na direção errada... – comentou, sorrindo ao vê-la virar-se. Apontou discretamente para o outro lado._

_- É por lá? – ela sussurrou confusa. – Obrigada._

_- Eu acho que você gosta de estar perdida..._

_- Na realidade, não me importo muito. Não aqui, ao redor de toda essa beleza._

_- Como você veio parar aqui?_

_- Bom, eu e as meninas não sabíamos para onde ir. Elas ficaram nos Três Vassouras e eu fui dar uma de desbravadora da natureza..._

_- Certo... – suspirou, observando-a. – Para que você vai estudar depois de Hogwarts?_

_A pergunta surpreendeu-a, porém respondeu mesmo assim._

_- Arquitetura._

_- Então você é uma artista. Por isso gosta tanto de paisagens!_

_- Artista não sei... – ela disse, sorrindo. Deu dois passos para seguir seu caminho e pode ver que James acompanhou-a. Olhou-o interrogando sua ação._

_- Importa-se se andarmos juntos, já que vamos na mesma direção? Eu fico desse lado da rua e você nem precisa falar, se não quiser. Às vezes é gostoso andar ao lado de alguém em silencio._

_- Claro._

Fim do flashback

"_... Em pouco tempo, não conseguia fazer você parar de falar. Mas você era uma graça falando sobre seus projetos e tudo mais. Juro que não entendia nada do que você falava, já que nunca tive vocação com a arte. Mas estava amando aquele seu jeito apaixonado de se expressar..."_

Flashback

_- E daí ele diz... – respirou fundo e me encarou nos olhos como nunca tinha feito. Você comentava sobre um famoso arquiteto, de quem o nome eu nem lembrava mais. – Você precisa fazer... alguma coisa, ou serei escravizado pelo... alguma coisa... Espero. Eu não vou comparar ou argumentar. Meu negócio é criar... alguma coisa. Meu Merlin._

_Colocou as mãos na cabeça, sorrindo de você mesma._

_- Você acabou de inventar isso? – perguntou o maroto._

_- Não! Mas eu estraguei toda a fala do homem!_

_- Não estragou não. Eu entendi até melhor._

_- Eu só sei que se você nunca sacar a "tal" coisa da vida, vai ser sempre medíocre. E essa tal coisa esta em diversos lugares. Flores, por exemplo. Não importa se for um trabalho famosíssimo ou apenas um par de meias. Você tem que criar. Algo no mundo que tenha sido feito por você. E então quando você olhar para aquela sua criação vai poder entender, sentir, um pouco mais de você mesmo! Um pouco mais do que qualquer pessoa entenda. Isso faz algum sentido?_

_James, que passara os últimos cinco minutos apenas observando a ruiva, admirou-se com o sorriso que ela lhe lançou._

_- Faz... – respondeu, olhando-a fixamente. – Você está dizendo que quer começar a fazer meias._

_- Quem sabe?_

Fim do flashback

"_... Naquele momento sabia que a paixão que sentia antes por você, tinha virado amor..."_

Flashback

_- Eu gostei dessa sua jaqueta... – a ruiva comentou enquanto eles ainda seguiam a pequena trilha rumo Hogwarts. James cedera-lhe a jaqueta pelo frio que a garota passava._

_- Fica bem em você. Saiba que a ganhei em uma aposta._

_- E qual foi a aposta?_

_- Bom... eu já tinha bebido alguns copos de Fire Whisk, mas um cara apostou comigo que eu não conseguiria ganhar um beijo de uma garota._

_- Que garota? – ela perguntou sorrindo._

_- A dele._

_- Uau... e como você conseguiu?_

_- Na verdade, é fácil... – Lílian revirou os olhos. James Potter estava demorando demais para mostrar suas garrinhas. Ia dizer algo, quando ouviu a voz grave do maroto. – Você tem que dizer apenas a verdade para a mulher, sem palavras. É como um sinal que você envia. A mulher capta o sinal._

_- E qual é a verdade? – perguntou curiosa._

_- Que depois de beija-la não haverá mais nada igual na vida._

_- E foi assim com todas que você beijou?_

_- Era fácil sentir e parar de sentir isso quando eu era mais novo. Quando beijar uma garota já era como se não tivesse mais nada igual na vida._

_Os olhares se cruzaram. A pergunta ardia na garganta para ser feita._

_- E agora?_

_- Só envio o sinal quando acho que a garota vale muito a pena._

_Ambos ficaram se encarando por tempo indeterminado. Lílian pode perceber que os olhos de James não eram de todos castanhos. No centro, concentravam-se lentamente no verde. Um brilho deferente passou pelos olhos do maroto "_É como um sinal que você envia..."_. Sentiu um arrepio em sua coluna. Então aquele era o..._

_- Obrigada – ela disse rapidamente, quebrando o contato dos olhos. – Já sei onde estou. Você foi muito legal._

_- Não, Lily... – ela já caminhava pela estradinha que levava á Hogwarts. – Eu posso te acompanhar ate o colégio!_

_- Não, tudo bem! – virou-se para ele. – Foi uma tarde agradável – andou mais alguns passos e suspirou. – Sua jaqueta..._

_Parou no caminho para tira-la, quando James avistou um enorme cão se aproximando. Piscou para ele._

_- Lily, espere! – gritou correndo até a garota, e abraçou-a por trás. – Não se mexa._

_- O que? – ela perguntou, apavorada pela urgência na voz do garoto._

_- É um cão selvagem... – explicou, mostrando o cachorro._

_- Um o quê? – perguntou novamente, com a voz aguda. O cão latiu mais alto._

_- Shi... você tem que ficar parada... quietinha..._

_- Ta. Ta bem._

_- Vem mais perto. Se ficarmos juntos, despistamos ele. Se nos separarmos ele vai se sentir ameaçado e atacar nossos órgãos vitais._

_- Quais órgãos vitais? – perguntou apavorada. – Todos os meus órgãos são vitais para mim!_

_O cão latiu mais forte, se aproximando e cheirando as pernas da garota._

_- Shi... deixe que ele fareje um pouco... Espere..._

_Lílian olhou para baixo, observando o tamanho do cão para medir as conseqüências. Qual não foi a surpresa ao reconhecer a cicatriz na orelha esquerda do cão. A mesma cicatriz que Sirius tinha quando se transformava. Sorriu marota, ao perceber os planos de James._

_- Eu estou com muito medo, Potter... – sussurrou. – Pode por seus braços ao redor da minha cintura. _

_- Está bem... – James estranhou. Mas obedeceu a moça imediatamente. – Acho que isso é uma boa idéia._

_- E você acha que eu posso me virar para você sem que ele nos ataque?_

_- Está bem. Claro... – virou-a delicadamente, falando. – Mas vamos nos mexer bem devagar, está bem?_

_- Ok – assim que a ruiva pode vê-lo, deu um selinho, fazendo com que o maroto arregalasse os olhos. – Me desculpe. Não faço isso há algum tempo. Saio com um cara, Tim, mas não fazemos muita coisa. Não sei porque, talvez seja eu._

_- Não – James olhou-a carinhoso. – Ele é um cara que não entende nada de beijar... Isso é da alçada do homem._

_- É?_

_Delicadamente levantou-lhe o rosto pelo queixo e roçou seus lábios aos dela prazerosamente. A muito desejara fazer aquilo, e não estragaria sua chance. E com um assomo de alegria intensificou o beijo, sentindo-a retribuir._

_- Esse foi... – ela sussurrou, ao terminar o beijo, ainda de olhos fechados. – O primeiro beijo mais perfeito de todos._

_- Mas foi o segundo... – suspirou pesadamente. – E este é o terceiro._

_Com as duas mãos na nuca da ruiva, puxou-a para si beijando-a duramente. Esperara muito e agora estava na hora de aproveitar._

_- Sirius, seu cachorro duma figa! – puderam ouvir a voz de Remus, e separaram-se rapidamente. – Eu vou matar você, vem aqui!_

_Sirius saiu correndo ainda em forma de cachorro, deixando Remus constrangidos por ter atrapalhado os amigos. Olhou para James pedindo desculpas._

_- Oi, James. Lily!_

_- Tudo bom, Remus?_

_- Olá, Mooney. – ao ver, Lílian estava a mais de dez metros dele. – Hey, onde você está indo?_

_- Você fique ai! – ela disse urgente._

_- Não... mas... você está com a minha jaqueta._

_- Vou ficar com ela a menos que nos encontremos hoje de novo!_

_- Pode ter certeza que vamos._

_- Então é uma aposta que você vai ter que ganhar. Por que se nos encontrarmos hoje de novo, ao acaso, não haverá mais nada. _

_- Mais nada o que?_

_- Mais nada igual na vida... – ela andava para trás._

_- Ouça... eu sempre canto na sala..._

_- Não, não, não, não! Não me diga! Se eu entrar no corredor certo, na sala certa, então nós teremos certeza, certo? Se eu não entrar então terá sido o beijo mais perfeito entre dois rivais que se odiavam e devemos conserva-lo perfeito até o resto da vida._

Fim do flashback

"_... A vida tinha mudado naquele momento. Veja, não posso me preocupar com você lembrando de mim. A vida muda, e não volta mais. E agora ela mudou de novo. Pra você e pra mim... Mas não se esqueça da garota espontânea que você era. __**Meu negócio é criar**__. __**Não importa o que a gente faça**__. Você me disse isso, lembra?_

_Vá para casa. Descubra. Descubra aquela coisa que torna você uma pessoa única. Eu vou ajuda. Procure um sinal. Se precisar procurar um emprego para sobreviver, seja realista amor. Não pode ser agente secreta, você é desastrada. Caça vampiros também não, você tem medo deles._

_PS: Eu te amo"._

Podia senti-lo ali. Aquele lugar que ele gostava desde criança e que só agora descobrira. Aquele muro, que era o seu forte. E nesse exato momento era como se ele estivesse abraçando-a por trás e apreciassem juntos aquela linda paisagem. As lágrimas não conseguiam conforta-la tanto quanto aquelas flores.

"_É a mamãe. Bela ligou e disse que você está em casa. Me liga"._

"_Hey, onde você está? Quero que vá ao obstetra comigo!"._

"_Ninguém tem noticias suas. Minha madrinha me abandonou. Me ligue!"._

Três semanas depois.

Fazia uma faxina na casa. A tempos que não cuidava de duas próprias coisas. O telefone não parava de tocar. E isto estava irritando-a.

"_Esta mensagem é para Lílian Potter. Se ela estiver aí diga que vou me casar no dia 31 de dezembro e ela não esta convidada! Alice"._

Não agüentando mais o falatório da amiga, jogou a primeira coisa que viu no telefone. Um rolo de papel. O aparelho caiu no chão, desmontado. Mas no caminho, acertara também uma foto sua e de James. Correu para levanta-la. O papel no chão também havia se desenrolado, e com uma nostalgia Lílian percebera ser seus projetos de quando ainda nem saíra da faculdade.

Rapidamente jogou todas as coisas que estavam em sua cama no chão, e pôs a desenhar e pintar novos modelos, novos projetos, novas decorações. Aquilo era o que amava fazer.

Outono

- Veja, tem que ser mais justo! – reclamou Alice para a costureira, com seu vestido de noiva no corpo. Lílian acabara de entrar na loja, apinhada de papeis.

- Tudo bem, farei como você quer, mas não tenho certeza. Ouça, o busto está perfeito, porque vou lhe dizer uma coisa, não vai querer parecer peituda...

- Bem, veja, embora meus seios sejam bonitos e firmes eles tem vontade própria e vão para onde bem entenderem se não houver um adulto supervisionando. Então por favor, diminua 1cm, apenas 1cm – virou-se para a porta e deparou-se com Lílian nela. Não fez objeção em esconder sua cara surpresa. – Você poderia nos dar licença um minuto?

- Claro. – disse a costureira, se retirando do salão de provas. Lílian aproximou-se da amiga.

- Você está linda.

- Sua ajuda teria sido mais útil ainda – respondeu ácida. – Este foi o 20º vestido que experimentei. Então...

- Me desculpe – pediu sinceramente, com os olhos marejados.

- Você tinha que ser minha primeira madrinha, mas não deu noticias – sua voz era magoada. – Bela disse que está rechonchuda demais, e Lisa sem vocês não vai pro altar também. Então adivinha só? Tive que convidar a irmã de 41 anos do Frank que não gosta de mim. Tudo porque uma de minhas melhores amigas não me suporta ver feliz. Por que? Porque nossa vida seguiu em frente e você já não era o centro das atenções?

- É.

- Sério? – ela perguntou surpresa.

- Foi horrível e eu sinto muito.

- Eu que sinto! – ela disse indo abraçar a amiga fortemente.

- Vocês estavam certas, e eu errada.

- Eu sou uma vaca. Desculpe, fui tão maldosa. – suspirou. – Ow, sabe, ainda não é tarde demais. Você pode ser madrinha com a Bela.

- Claro! Posso te pedir um favor?

As duas sentaram-se no sofá que havia ali.

- Eu quero decorar o seu quarto – sorriu abrindo sua pasta e mostrando os projetos para a amiga.

- Lily! É divino!

- Eu fiz um curso a mais sobre decoração. É uma coisa que gosto muito. E são únicos. Você será a única pessoa no mundo com um quarto assim.

- Acho isso perfeito! Mas temos que mostrar isso para alguém. Você vai ser famosa!

- Sinto que o James está me guiando – parou de andar e sorriu para o amigo de longa data. – Acha isso bobagem, Lisa?

- Eu queria ter alguém morto me dizendo o que fazer! – Lílian sentia-se mais aliviada ao contar todo o ocorrido a suas amigas. Passara muito tempo sem entrar em contato com elas. Agora todas caminhavam por uma praça de Londres. Felizes. Pelo menos três delas.

**N/A: Goooostaram?? REVIEWS POR FAVORRR!!**

**Respondendo:**

**jtyiuir: Desculpe se foi errado :D Aí está mais um cap. Só que digo que o filme é trsite. Se for chorona igual eu então! hushusahushaushausahu beijos e obrigada por ler a fic tah!!**

**Thaty: Desculpe a demora. Você tah aqui comentando desde o começo! Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Prometo que até o fds. tem o ultimo, ok?? Bjosss**

**Clara: Eu vou concordar com você que ler é bem mais emocionante que ver um filme. HP é exempre disso msm! Você viaja, imagina, sonha... no filme é tudo tão limitado, né?? Obrigada por ler!! Beijossss**

**Ana: Eu já escutei falar sobre o livro, mas nunca fui atrás, que vergonha!! / Vou ver se acho e ler ele sim! Se por um filme já chorei, no livro vou me desmanchar :DDD Brigadinha pela dica;D Beijosss**

**Jaque Weasley: Obrigada pelo apoio! ;D Beijos**


	7. Sozinha

**n/a: último cap... no fim, as desculpas... /**

**Sozinha...**

Megan olhava as contas que teria que pagar naquele mês. Cada mês que passava tudo se tornava mais difícil. Levantou a cabeça a tempo de ver a filha correndo em direção a porta de sua casa. Levantou-se rapidamente.

- Mãe? – gritou a ruiva, adentrando na casa.

- O que foi, querida?

Lílian não disse nada. Apenas apressou o passo e abraçou sua mãe fortemente, desabando em lágrimas.

- Pronto... – disse a mãe guiando-a para uma cadeira. – Pronto. O que aconteceu?

- Quando o papai foi embora... – começou entre choros e soluços. – Eu tinha 14 anos e disse que nunca, mais nenhum homem... e aí eu conheci o James... – abaixou a cabeça chorando mais forte. A dor em seu peito a consumia lentamente. – Esse homem maravilhoso me aparece e então... e então ele morre! De que adianta?

- Eu sei... eu sei querida.

- Eu estou tão brava que poderia matar alguém, mamãe. – a voz saia baixa. – Eu estou sozinha. Não importa o que eu faço ou não faço ou quais são os meus amigos. Ele não está aqui! Eu não estou aqui! Cada um de nós está sozinho!

- É verdade.

- Não vim aqui pra você me dar uma droga de resposta sincera! Porque não pode mentir uma vez pra mim?

Sem agüentar mais o desespero da filha, Megan abraçou-a chorando também.

- Sinto muito, querida.

- É como se eu não pudesse respirar – desabafou, sentindo o afeto da mãe protegê-la por alguns minutos.

- Vamos dar uma volta, sim?

- Seu pai e eu costumávamos vir aqui – disse a senhora, enquanto caminha com a filha por um belo parque, agora cheio de folhas. – Eles faziam bailes... – parou um pouco olhando ao redor e deu um sorriso torto que Lílian estranhou. – Bom, não eram bem bailes. Comprávamos cigarros e trazíamos os rádios, tomávamos cerveja escutando John Travolta.

O espantou da ruiva fez a mão sorrir um pouco. Esta bufou, mudando de assunto.

- Deve ter sido bem difícil entrar em uma sala sozinha cheia de gente, certo? – Lílian confirmou com a cabeça. – É, disso eu entendo. Sei como é sentir que você não está no cômodo até ele olhar pra você, ou tocar você, ou fazer piadinhas às suas custas, só para que todo mundo saiba que você está com ele. Que você é dele. – Megan continuou andando, provavelmente perdida em pensamentos. – Deus como aquele homem me fazia sorrir!

- O papai? – perguntou espantada a ruiva observando o semblante sereno da senhora ao seu lado.- Eu nem me lembrava de você sorrindo.

As palavras da filha diminuíram o sorriso do rosto de Megan.

- Bom, isso me deixa triste... porque eu ria. Eu ria.

Ficaram alguns minutos apenas caminhando pelo parque e aproveitando a companhia uma da outra. As perguntas na cabeça de Lílian martelavam por descobrir mais sobre a misteriosa vida que sua mãe passara a levar.

- Você odiava o James porque ele te lembrava o papai? – perguntou, não conseguindo mas se conter. A mãe bufou divertida.

- Um pouco. – ambas pararam e se encararam. – A pior coisa para um pai é perder um filho. Você sabe qual é a segunda pior? – Lily negou. – Ver o filho caminhar pela mesma vida que ele teve e não poder fazer absolutamente nada. – os olhos da matriarca brilharam pelas lágrimas evidentes ali. Respirou fundo para conte-las. – É um sentimento terrível de impotência. Te deixa zangada o tempo todo. E eu fiquei zangada... por muito, muito tempo. E agora estou exausta.

Observou bem à mãe. A mulher que mais amava no mundo.

- Acha que um dia veremos o papai novamente?

- Não, querida... nunca. Por isso você tem que parar de esperar – deixando uma fina lágrima finalmente rolar por seu rosto, Megan colocou a mão dentro do bolso da jaqueta que usava e tirou um envelope branco de lá. Dobrado ao meio. Com uma caligrafia que Lílian conhecia muito bem. Pegou-o da mão de sua mãe, ainda espantada pela surpresa.

- Você?

- Confesso que fiquei impressionada com o modo que ele deixou tudo planejado. – agora voltara a andar lentamente pelo parque. - Cada entrega, cada pessoa envolvida. Tirar a jaqueta de couro dele do seu apartamento não foi fácil, com você dando uma de Viúva solitária de Londres – Lílian sentiu seus olhos marejarem e os da mãe segui-la. – Ele me fez prometer. Eu não podia recusar... – respirou fundo. – Falei para ele que não acharia bom pra você, mas simplesmente não pude recusar. E essa é a ultima, querida. Então, sozinha ou não, você terá que seguir. E lembre-se de que se você está sozinha, eu também estou, então estamos juntas nessa... – pegou a mão da filha, acariciando o rosto dela com a outra. – Esse pensamento me ajuda às vezes.

Inverno

O sofá de sua casa nunca parecera tão desconfortável. Um incomodo vazio habitava naquela casa, como se apenas ela estivesse ali. Acabara de ouvir o recado de Sirius, para que se encontrasse com todos no campo de Quadribol dos Cannions. E ela iria. Seria uma ótima oportunidade para ler a carta a todos. Precisava fazer aquilo.

Novamente olhou para sua casa, parecendo estranhamente vazia.

- James? – desta vez ninguém respondeu.

- ... e ele pode nos colocar aqui dentro sempre que quisermos... – explicava Remus, acompanhado de Lily, Bela, Alice, Sirius e Lisa. – Até ascendeu os tachos de luz para nós.

- Um lugar incrível – comentou a ruiva sorrindo. Todos pararam para admirar o campo relativamente cuidado. Respirando fundo, retirou o mesmo envelope que sua mãe lhe dera no passeio ao parque e entregou-o á Sirius. Tinha certeza de que aquele era o irmão que James sempre sonhara.

- Tem certeza, ruiva? – perguntou, recebendo o envelope e sendo observado por todos. Ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Limpou a garganta e abriu a carta, pondo-se a ler em voz alta.

"_Lily.._

_Talvez com essa missão não me sobre muito tempo. Não digo literalmente. Você foi comprar um sorvete ali na padaria dos trouxas e quando voltar vou estar aqui._

_Mas eu tenho a ruim impressão de que esta é a última carta. Sabe por quê? Tenho apenas mais uma coisa para lhe dizer. E não é para que se lembra sempre de mim, compre um abajur ou viaje à Irlanda, sei que pode se cuidar sem a minha ajuda._

_É para te dizer como você mexeu com a minha vida. Como você me mudou. Amando-me você fez de mim um homem, Lílian, e por isso sou eternamente grato. Literalmente._

_Se posso pedir que você me prometa algo, quero que me prometa que sempre que você se sentir triste ou insegura, ou quando sua fé vacilar, olhará para si mesma com os meus olhos._

_Obrigada pela honra de tê-la como esposa. Não tenho do que me lamentar. Fui um homem de muita sorte. E coloca grande sorte nisso._

_Você foi a minha vida, Lily e eu, apenas mais um capítulo na sua. Você terá mais, muito mais. Eu te prometo. Portanto aqui vai o meu grande conselho: não tenha medo de se apaixonar novamente. Fique atenta àquele sinal de que não haverá mais nada igual na vida._

_P.S.: Eu sempre te amarei"._

Lílian pode observar como as palavras do maroto afetaram inteiramente aos amigos. Remus chorava silenciosamente, abraçado com Lisa. Bela enxugava as lágrimas de Sirius, que não se importava em soluçar. Lílian diria que o sentimento que emanava do bruxo moreno era quase palpável.

Como se sentisse a dor da amiga também, este levantou os olhos e encarou-a por longos minutos. Verdes contra azuis. Na realidade, pensou Lílian, apenas os dois sabiam realmente como a dor da perda de James era forte. Não eu os outros não sentissem falta, mas apenas ela e Sirius sabiam realmente a dura realidade de não tê-lo mais ali, com eles.

Parecendo mais um imã, ela jogou-se nos braços do amigo, enquanto este se atirava para abraçá-la fortemente, ficando assim, os dois juntos e ligados pela mesma dor, por um tempo indeterminado. Um tempo que não queriam pensar.

Ao afastarem-se, perceberam estar sozinhos no campo.

- Você, Lily Evans, foi muito importante na vida dele – sussurrou, acariciando o rosto marcado por lágrimas da amiga. – E por isso que nada de ruim vai acontecer. Eu estou aqui pra tudo.

Lílian pôde ver os olhos azuis ficarem com um brilho determinado e sentiu um afeto tão grande pelo homem a sua frente, que não pensou duas vezes em comentar-lhe algo que á assombrara nos últimos dias.

- O James... – encarou-o mais profundamente ainda. – Já faz um ano, Sirius. Eu não o sinto mais por perto... – sussurrou dolorosamente. O amigo abraçou-a, acariciando seus cabelos acajus.

- Lily...

- Eu acho que ele não está mais aqui... – sua voz era baixa e dolorida para quem escutasse. – Eu acho que o James se foi... realmente se foi.

"_Querido James..._

_Você disse que eu deveria me apaixonar novamente um dia. Talvez eu até o faça. Mas há diferentes tipos de amor. Esta é a minha única vida e é maravilhosa e terrível, curta e interminável. E sei que ninguém sai dela com vida._

_Não tenho planos, mas acho que está na hora de fazer minha mãe rir novamente. Ela nunca viu o mundo. Ela nunca viu a Irlanda. Então vou levá-la onde começamos. Talvez ela agora entenda..."_

Lílian desceu do carro e pode observar a expressão no rosto de sua mãe. O grande e florido parque Nacional refletia nos olhos dela, causando uma alegria tão raramente vista pela ruiva.

- Mãe? – ela chamou, enquanto via a mulher dirigir-se para seu lado com um belo sorriso. Passou um de seus braços sobre o ombro dela, e começou a guiá-la para casa de seus sogros. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver sair do galpão ao lado da casa dos Potter um querido seu. – William?

- Olá garota... – respondeu sorridente após o breve susto. – Veio fazer outra visita?

Ela apenas sorriu ao lado de sua mãe.

- Quanto tempo? – ouviu-o perguntar.

- Não sei. – encararam-se por alguns segundos. – Ow... essa é minha mãe, Megan – apresentou-os educadamente.

- Olá... este é meu pai, Patsy – apresentou também o senhor que encontrava-se ao seu lado.

Megan olhou-o atentamente, deixando a pequena caixa de doces que carregava, cair no chão.

- Deus, deixou seus doces caírem, amor... – falou sorridente Patsy, pegando a caixa e devolvendo à dona. – Não deve fazer isso por ai. Uma mulher linda como você. Um homem poderia interpretar errado.

Megan pôs-se a gargalhas junto com o mais novo conhecido sob os olhares admirados da filha.

- Bem, a gente se vê – William disse, vendo a ruiva afastar-se. Lílian olhou-o e sorriu, acenando com a cabeça.

"_... Não sei como você fez isso, meu amor, mas me trouxe de volta à vida. E pode apostar que logo escreverei novamente._

_P.S.: Adivinhe!"_

Fim.

**N/A: Eu sei que fiz esperarem um montão, e a minha única desculpa é msm a de estudar pros monstrinhos de vestibulares que estão chegando... me perdooem /**

**Bom, esse foi o ultimo cap do ps. Espero que tenham gostado da fic, embora ela não seja mto animadora, né?? D**

**Respondendo as reviews do coração:**

**Thaty: acabou de vez! e mto obrigada pela sua companhia e suas reviews durante toda a fica... eu amei!! E espero que vc tenha gostado tmb... :D Beijos**

**Mel.Bel.Louca: amei seu nickname!! D Então, foi sim, aqui no brasil é "P.S. Eu te amo", mas achei fofinho em ingles e deixei daquele jeito msm!! E sobre chorar, não foi a única viu!! Qndo assisti ao filme me derreti em lágrimas!! Obrigadissima pela review... beijoss**


End file.
